Married to the Enemy
by Ladolcevita8
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are both in the acting business. While they pretend to be in love on set, they are fierce rivals in reality. When their management forces them under a contract marriage will they fall in love or will they fall apart? RinxLen Noncest. REOPENED FOR A NEW ENDING.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello! I've not uploaded anything to the vocaloid section for a while, so i decided to bring you this little story :) Please read and review _

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Officially married**.

"I love you", I whispered into his ear, my green eyes locking with his.

"I love you too" he replied softly, bringing his lips closer and closer to mine, wrapping his arms around the small of my back, bringing me into an intimate embrace.

"CUT! And that's a wrap."

"Ugh, get off me, you pig", I hissed glaring at that disgusting blonde haired boy, they call an 'actor'

"As if I'd want to touch you, drama queen", he sneered back.

So…you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Rin Kagamine, otherwise known as the Princess of Film according to the tabloids. And that wretched creature of a co-star? That's Len Kagamine (no relation). They call him the Prince of film but I have no idea why, he obviously has no talent whatsoever. Yeah, I guess you've probably guessed it by now, we're not exactly the best of friends. Scratch that, we're ferocious rivals, it's a wonder we haven't tried to kill each other by now.

"Oh and for the record, you need a breath mint" Len snorted, smirking at me in that oh-so-hateful way that he does.

"You shut the hell up!" I yelled at him, turning a bright red, while he only laughed at my anger, "At least I'm not the one being called a 'shouta' in the tabloids"

It was true. Len often plays an innocent little boy (yeah right) in the movies he does so the tabloids often refer to him as a shouta and luckily for me, it's the one thing that really gets to him.

"You. Little. Twit." he spoke his words in chopped sentences, and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "

At least my nose fits my face! You should've gotten a nose job before you came into this industry!" he yelled back at me.

I gasped, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Hey!", our manager Kisaki, butted in

"What?!" we both yelled, turning to face him.

"The president wants to see you two" he muttered meekly, patting the sweat on his balding head with a handkerchief.

"Look what you did" I glared at Len.

"Me? You started it!" he rasped.

The president of our entertainment industry was President Gakupo Kamui. I didn't think it was possible for a man to be creepy and intimidating at the same time, until I met him. Thankfully, we rarely saw him unless it was important or if we were in big trouble. Which is why, Len and I stood in front of his office, cold sweat dripping down our spines. Well, at least for once our bickering stopped. Len knocked at the dark mahogany double doors slowly.

"Come in" boomed the President's husky voice, sending shivers down both our backs.

We both walked into his office, we didn't see him, but rather the back of his chair.

"Ratings for you two have been rather low lately" he began, "It's no wonder you two aren't King and Queen of film. I've seen the latest film production you've been working on and it's clear why Miku and Mikuo Hatsune have grabbed the title instead."

From the peripheral of my eye I could see Len wince, and I couldn't blame him. As if it weren't enough that we were at each others throats 24/7, we were also rivals with Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, the pair from our enemy company. It hurt to acknowledge that we were being beat by them.

"You two are supposed to be playing a married couple on set, correct?" Gakupo continued coolly from his chair.

"Y-yes" Len stuttered

"So why is it then, that I can't feel any of that emotion from the both of you? You're saying the lines but I'm not feeling anything. The audience isn't buying your performance and neither am I"

Gakupo whirled around in his seat to face us, strands of dark violet hair covering half his face, a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"I ought to fire you two", he continued.

Len and I both gulped, fear apparent in our faces.

Gakupo only smirked though as he rested his face on his hands, "But then I had a better idea!"

Len and I looked at each other knowing that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You two have never been married so of course you wouldn't be able to exert that sort of emotion on screen. Which is why I'm thinking that you two should be under a contract marriage. You'll get experience and publicity to boot! It's a win/win either way!"

He smiled gleefully

"WHAT?! BUT SIR!" Len shouted, his eyes widening

"I CAN'T GET MARRIED TO HIM!" I yelled, pointing at the blonde boy next to me.

"You'll do it, or else I'll have your contracts terminated. You may leave now. Oh and congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine" Gakupo smiled as he shooed us out of his office.

We both stood outside his office, speechless and stunned out of our minds. I, Rin Kagamine am now officially married to the enemy. Save me!


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_Thank you for reviewing** Firedove** and **TheUltimatePsycho** . Fire dove- :) I'm glad I made your day. Mikuo/Miku makes an appearance in this chapter and as for fluff, I don't know. This is my first time writing something so light and humorous (I usually write more dramatic stuff) so we'll see where it goes. ^^_

_Oh and if anyone wants to see, I found a picture of Len and Mikuo as I somewhat picture them in my story (although I picture Len as more of the SPICE! Version of him) :_

http: // farm4. static. flickr. com/3011/3774929272_377582e470. jpg 

_Just take away the spaces from the address. But enough of my blabbering, onto the story! _

* * *

**Day 001**

"Can you get your crap out of the way, its cluttering up the space" Len Kagamine grumbled, kicking a box full of old stuffed animals to the side.

"Hey!" I cried, running over to take a battered rabbit out of the box "it's not crap, that's Mr. Huggles!"

"Whatever" Len shrugged as putting in his earphones as he turned up his ipod. "It's a ratty old rag. What are you still doing with that at your age anyways? Baby"

"Shut up!" I picked up another one of my stuffed animals and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" he yelled, glaring at me while rubbing his head. "You know what, keep your crap, just stay away from my side of the house"

It had been a week since our "wedding" photos had hit the press, and here we were at our new house unpacking. Needless to say, upon arriving we had already split up the house but Gakupo, being Gakupo, made us move into a one bedroom house, forcing us to sleep in the same bed together.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up and get ready, I don't want to be late for school because of your lazy butt!" I glared.

Len and I both attended St. Mary School for the Gifted. In other words, it was a prestigious private school that only held spaces for two types of people: the brains and the wallets. The brains were the people who were intelligent or talented enough to land a spot in the school with a scholarship, and the wallets were the kids of rich parents who could bribe their way in. Anyways, it made school life as close to normal as normal could get because we were surrounded by people exactly like us. Unfortunately, this also meant that Miku and Mikuo attended as well.

Running out the door, we both got into our black stretch limo. Len sat across from me, and closed his eyes while listening to his ipod. I hated to admit it, but he actually looked kind of good in his school uniform (think Len from Spice). He wore a white dress shirt untucked with a dark blue tie, and black dress pants. I rolled my eyes, how could I even think that? Len Kagamine was a jerk, not hot. I patted down my dark blue uniform skirt and threw a ring at him.

"What the hell?!", he yelled at me as he opened his eyes furiously

"Put your ring on, we're here" I said nonchalantly as I picked up a magazine from the side of the limo and pretended to read.

He grimaced to himself as he put on the fake wedding band on his left hand and packed up his things as the limo came to a stop in front of the school gates. He glared at me one last time before he pulled me over to him and opened the door.

"Rin!! Rin!! Could you tell us a bit about the married life?"

"Len! How was the honeymoon?"

I covered my face as we were ambushed by the paparazzi, the bright flash of the cameras blinding me. I had expected this much. It was our first day at school after our "marriage" and knew we'd be bombarded by those leeches. Crowded by people, I found myself stumbling to the floor after tripping on the foot of one of the paparazzi.

"Careful baby, you'll hurt yourself" Len said, faking a disgustingly sweet smile as he pulled me up from the floor and wrapped an arm around my waist.

It was all I could do not to puke right then and there. Once we were alone behind the school doors, Len pushed me away from him.

"Baby?" I said mocking him.

"Yeah well if we're gonna do this, I gotta sell it don't I? You don't think I actually meant it do you?" Len smirked as he pet my head, his face getting awfully close to mine

"Ugh, get away from me!" I said pushing his face away with my hand.

"With pleasure" Len said, rubbing his face of my 'germs', "Just try not to be such an idiotic klutz next time"

Before I could retort, he walked away in long strides, a hand in his pocket and earphones in once again.

Flustered by that impossible Len, I pulled myself together, combing down the stray pieces of my hair that he had messed up.

"You don't love him do you?"

I gasped and turned around. A familiar aquamarine haired boy sat, his back to the column of the halls, putting down a novel.

"M-m-mikuo?" I stuttered my face growing red. "W-w-what are y-you doing here?"

"I go to school here?" he said a silly smile on his face.

I practically face-palmed, but I refrained.

"Anyways, its none of your business what Len and I are doing!" I said huffily as I picked up my books and started to walk off.

"I don't understand why you hate me, Rin" He said calmly from behind. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I know we're from rival companies but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other." He said as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Because Rin," He continued as he walked toward me, "I actually think you're really cute"

Mikuo smiled at me coolly while I just stood there blushing like an idiot not being able to say anything.

"I'll see you around" He said as he pat my head and took off for class.

What..just…happened?

I dropped to the ground, speechless.

---------

**Lens POV**

'God that girl is such an idiot' I thought to myself as I walked into class, taking my ipod earphones out.

'I mean who does she think she is? Nobody can resist the charms of Len Kagamine!'

"Lenny!!" I looked up to see the fiery brunette, Meiko leaping into my arms, tears streaming down her face

"Tell me it's not truuuuee!" She whined as he looked up at me, "Tell me you're not married!"

"Sorry Meiko, its true" I said as I flashed the wedding band on my left hand.

All at once, the girls began to cry, except for one teal haired girl glaring at me in the corner: Miku Hatsune.

"Married? I sense something fishy Len Kagamine. A player like you doesn't get married" she growled as she pushed past me out of the room.

---------

**Later that night**

"I call dibs on the bed!" I called out as I jumped on the king sized silk bedding.

"Where will I sleep?" Len asked

"On the floor of course." I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Well you know… this is our first official night together as a married couple" Len approached, a strange gleam in his eyes.

It was true. On our "honeymoon" we actually had separate bedrooms, by my special request.

"and do you know…" Len whispered, slinking up on the bed, on all fours, "what married couples do on the first night, Rinny?"

He had backed me up into a corner, his dark green eyes seductively looking into mine.

"KYAHHH!! YOU PERVERT!" I screamed grabbing a pillow and pushing it into Len's face, causing him to fall off the bed.

"OWW!!" He yelled, rubbing his butt from hitting it on the hard wooden floor. "WELL I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes, sick of fighting with him.

I was tired after our first day and didn't want to hear him whine, so I grabbed a bunch of pillows and divided up the bed.

"If you cross over these pillows, I will kill you Len Kagamine" I threatened before pulling the covers over my body.

"Don't worry Princess, I wouldn't even want to" he replied pulling the covers back on his side.

"Stop pulling the covers!" I yelled as I dragged it back.

"Don't be such a blanket hog!" he retorted as he pulled it from me once again

Needless to say, our first night wasn't exactly pleasant.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_Yay you guys make me happy ^^. So I present you with another chapter.

**Ilen-Rin**- that was hilarious XD well I hope your brother isn't sleeping now just in case you decide to scream because I updated. Jk!

* * *

**Day 002**

**Len's POV**

(' -- these marks mean thoughts. " ---quotations are for dialogue)

'mmm I don't wanna get up.' I thought to myself with my eyes still closed 'but its Saturday, we probably have a schedule. Grrr. Sometimes being an actor really doesn't pay off'

I opened my eyes slowly, only to find myself an inch away from Rin's face. She was still asleep.

'Hey, what do you know? Drama queen doesn't look half bad when she's asleep and not blabbering off with that big fat cave she calls a mouth'

Well actually, okay I'll admit it, Rin looked like an angel when she was asleep. Her light pink lips naturally pouted and her soft blonde hair curtained her ivory skin. With my hands I gently tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. And as luck would have it, she chose that exact moment to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and blinked twice.

'5...4.…3...2.…'

"KYAHHHH!!!!" Rin screamed right in my face, blowing out my eardrums practically.

She stumbled away from me, covering her body with her arms as if I was something to be afraid of,

"W-w-what w-were you t-t-trying to do Len?" she stuttered, "you-you….MOLESTER!!"

Molester?! I've been called a playboy, Mr. Popular, even King Arrogant but Molester?!

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Then why were your hands on my face?! And why were you so close to me??" she screamed.

"I--I" I stuttered trying to think of an excuse "I was squashing a spider on your face!"

A spider? Yeah, real smart Len, great going.

"You liar! There was no spider!"

"Would you like me to show you?" I yelled.

Her eyes got wider. Bingo. She was afraid of spiders.

"N-n-never mind" she said quickly dropping her eyes from mine

"That's right, you should be thanking me" I said snootily.

Before she could say anything back, the phone rang.

"Hello" Rin answered the phone."Aww do we have to? But it's a Saturday! Alright, fine" she finished, hanging up the phone.

"That was Manager Kisaki" She said facing me, "He said we have another drama shooting today"

"Huh, that's funny. We could shoot a whole new drama right here, you drama queen" I teased her.

I saw her face flush red. I loved teasing her, it was so amusing.

"Just get out you jerk, I need to change" she mumbled as she pushed me out of room.

"Aww Rinny, can't I watch?" I winked at her.

"You are such a pig!" she said, her entire face red, as she slammed the door in my another mission accomplished.

Annoying Rin was becoming my past time.

------------

"Where are we going?" I asked our balding manager as I saw our van passing trees.

This was definitely not the way to our set, which was located in the city.

"Today's shooting is going to be special" he told me, "we're going to the forest to shoot this new scene, which is why I told you to bring some stuff from home. We might be camping overnight."

"You gotta be kidding me" I grumbled, "Who's gonna pay when I get this handsome face and body all covered in insect bites?"

I glared at Rin as she snorted to my remark.

"Handsome face? Try more like pig-face" she smirked.

"Hmm really? Because all the girls in our school don't seem to think so" I remarked.

"You know what Len, just don't talk to me." She said turning her back to me and plugging in her earphones and pulling down her sleeping mask.

Len-1, Rin-0

I chuckled to myself and fell asleep.

-------

"Darling you're the only one I'll ever want"

"Cut! And we're done."

"You mean it? We're done for the day?" I asked the director.

"Yeah, you guys can go back to the tents and relax. But be sure to report here by 8 am tomorrow morning so we can start shooting the next scene"

'Yes!' I thought to myself.

Today's shoot went pretty well and I was feeling great. I was feeling so great in fact, that I was willing to give Rin a little tour of the forest.

"Hey--" I called out, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Rin!"

I whipped around to see a little teal haired annoyance. Mikuo Hatsune. What was _he _doing here?

"M-mikuo?" Rin answered, lightly blushing.

Why the hell was she blushing? I glared daggers at Mikuo.

"I come hiking here every week" he continued, smiling at her. "I didn't realize you were shooting here too. What a coincidence."

"oh…" Rin smiled, her eyes cast downwards shyly.

"I was thinking you could join me today. I'd love a little company", the green haired pipsqueak said, grabbing Rin's hand.

That's it. I was interfering!

"No, Rin and I are tired. I think my WIFE and I, are going back to the tent to rest" I said, grabbing her other hand while glaring at Mikuo.

"I'm not tired" Rin said to me, "I think I'll go hiking"

"You are _my_ wife. You'll do as I say" I growled.

"You do _not_ own me, Len" Rin hissed at me as she shook off my hand.

-----

'Stupid girl! She's stupid! What do I care? I don't care about her, I just hate losing to that bastard Mikuo'

I kicked over her suitcase back at the tent grounds in anger. Suddenly I saw that ratty old stuffed bunny fall out and I picked it up by the ears.

"What the hell is this stupid old rag she drags around" I grumbled as I eyed the dirty bunny.

"Its trash!", I yelled as I threw the bunny over the side of the mountain we were on.

-----

**Rin's POV**

"You don't like hiking do you?" Mikuo chuckled as he saw me struggling to keep up with him, dirt and sweat covering my face.

"ugh. Well let's just say it's not my favorite activity" I admitted as I swatted away the annoying flies.

"Well then, why did you come?" Mikuo asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"No reason. I just..uh….I just wanted to get to know you better?"

I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't notice my lie. The truth was, I came because I wanted to annoy Len. I hated hiking, but how dare he refer to me like a possession? I wanted to teach him a lesson, even if it meant associating with our "rival".

"I'm glad to hear that Rin"

Mikuo stopped, coming closer to tucked a dirty strand of my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek.

I blushed a deep red and stuttered, "uh..I should get back soon.

""Sure" Mikuo chuckled, "I'll take you back"

--------

**Len's POV**

"You know if you keep glaring at me like that, your face could get stuck that way" Rin said as she toweled off her freshly washed hair.

"What do you care?" I snarled.

"I don't" she replied coldly. "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning"

She bent down to her suitcase and began to dig through her clothes searching for something. After a few minutes, she began to become very panicked. I Put down the ipod I had been blasting, and studied her.

"Where's Mr. Huggles?" She asked in a high pitched nervous voice.

"Mr. What?" I asked, confused.

"My stuffed rabbit!" she screamed, digging her fingers into her hair in panic.

"That old thing?" I scoffed, "I threw it away. It was trash right?"

She totally deserved this. After what she did to me, and all the humiliation I went through in front of Mikuo? I expected her to get angry and start yelling at me, but her reaction was not what I had expected.

"H-how could you Len?" Rin said softly, turning her face away from me, tears running down her face.

Wait, wait. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to get angry, call me a jerk and walk away. She wasn't supposed to cry!

"H-hey…w-what's wrong?" I asked her awkwardly.

I might've been great at seducing a girl, but when it came to crying girls, that was definitely not my forte.

"What's wrong?!" She turned to me, "How could you be so cruel?! Do you know what that stuffed animal meant to me?" she screamed.

I stood there speechless.

"It might just be a dirty old rag to you Len, but to me, it's the most precious thing I have! It's the last thing my father gave to me….before he died" she trailed off, breaking down in sobs.

Shit. So….I might have screwed things up royally.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm not too fond of how this chapter came out :[ but I hope you enjoy it! and I promise a better, longer chapter next time.**_

Also thanks so much for all the kind and helpful reviews ^^  


_________________________________________________________________**Day 003**

**Len's POV**

3 am.

I could finally hear Rin's sobs quiet down from the tent next to me. Who knew a girl could cry that much? Anyway its not like I'm totally heartless. To tell the truth, I felt a little guilty. Okay, okay, really guilty. But I mean, how was I supposed to know it meant that much to her?

I sighed as I zipped open my tent quietly as I slipped out and slowly crept into the forest. Man was it dark outside. I couldn't see a thing. How was I going to find a stuffed toy at this time of the night when I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face? I found myself walking deeper and deeper into the forest but I didn't realize it until I looked around and saw that the camp sites and the small light of the burnt out fire was no longer visible. All I saw around me were trees and more trees. Where was I?

--------

**Rin's POV**

I felt the morning rays hit my eyes. Ugh I probably looked horrible. I had cried all night after stupid Len had lost Mr. Huggles and now my eyes were red, sore and puffy. I was in no shape to shoot any sort of scene today. I was still mad at Len but I also felt a little guilty about what I said last night.

_"Hey--I didn't mean to…." Len said, approaching me gently, holding out his hankerchief for me to take._

_ "__Get away from me! You whore-loving, son of a bitch!" I lashed out, slapping the hankerchief to the dirt ground. _

___"I wish you would just disappear!" _

___The hurt clearly flashed across Len's face and without a word he went inside his tent._

"Rin Chan!"

I unzipped my tent to see a worried Manager Kisaki standing in front of it, wiping his bald sweaty head as always.

"Yes?" I answered.

"er…um..I don't know how to say this..but uh….. Have you seen Len?"

"What do you mean have I seen Len? He's in the next tent over isn't he?"

"That's where he should be, yes, but…um….he's not"

"What?" I cried out.

I stepped out of my tent and walked over to the tent next to mine.

"Um…Len" I called out awkwardly.

No reply.

"Len? Look this isn't funny. I know you're mad about what I said last night, but this is business. The shooting starts in 20 minutes, get out here"I said.

Still no reply.

"That's it, I'm coming in"

I unzipped Len's tent, only to find that it was completely empty.

-------

**Len's POV**

A drop of water slid down my cheek and I opened my eyes. Was it morning already? I sat up. Great, now I was muddy. Apparently I had fallen asleep in the mud after stumbling around madly trying to find Mr. Huggles or whatever its name was.

'Where the hell am I?'

I rubbed my temples. I was starting to get a minor migraine. But It didn't matter, I had to find this dumb bunny or else the guilt would eat me alive. Suddenly, I heard a loud clash. I looked up.

'Dark clouds. Don't tell me it's going to start pouring'

More drops of water began to fall on me.

'Thank you. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better' I thought to myself sarcastically as I was pelted with cold rain.

------

**Rin's POV**

I paced around nervously, biting the tips of my nails. Where was he?

_"I wish you would just disappear!"_

'Idiot. I shouldn't have said that!' I thought as I slapped my forehead. The sky was starting to look bleak and I didn't like the feel of the atmosphere.

"Rin Chan, come in the van" ushered my manager, "You can't get sick! It looks like a storms about to hit"

I whipped around angrily, "How can you just sit there when Len is out there missing in a storm?! What kind of manager are you?"

"Rin"

I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. It was President Gakupo. What was he doing here?

"I came as soon as I heard a big storm is going to hit. Manager Kisaki is right, we can't risk it, we need to get you back to the city."

"No!" I cried out, "I won't leave without finding Len. What about him? We can't abandon him"

"Don't worry about Len, we got a search squad on him now. He'll be fine. You head back to the office"

"No! He won't be fine. I need to find him!" I yelled as I ran off, the rain starting to pour.

"Rin!" I heard Gakupo yell from the distance, but I didn't look back.

-------

**Len's POV**

"Need..to…find…." I muttered hoarsely.

I was cold and shivering. I was soaked through my thin pajamas and I could hear it starting to thunder. It was so cold…so very cold, I was beginning to lose feeling of my toes. Still, I kept digging through every bush I found hoping to find the stuffed bunny.

The rain was weighing me down and I started to cough. I could barely keep my eyes open, my energy was starting to drain and the rain made it hard to see. I fell to me knees unable to support my weight any longer, but for as long as I could hold on, I kept searching. In the distance I saw a bit of white fluff. I crawled over. It was painful. I felt my throat beginning to close up but I exerted whatever energy I had left as I crawled over to the small clearing. I reached out my hand. I could see it now, Mr. Huggles. I grinned like a lunatic as I tried to grasp the rabbit.

'just…a…little..more…'

I pulled myself just an inch further, using up the last of my strength and I felt my fingertips close on its damp furry body.

"LEN!"

I looked up to see a familiar face, those clear green eyes looking down at me with such a worried expression.

"Rin…g-guess what?" I croaked, "I…found…it"

And then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Day 004**

"Len, you dolt" I whispered holding his IV connected hands, "Why'd you have to go out in the middle of a storm?"

After I had found Len collapsed in the middle of the forest, I had alerted the rest of the team and had Len flown by the paramedics to the city where he was rushed through ER. Manager Kisaki and President Gakupo were still at the office dealing with the press who had gotten wind of it as soon as we arrived in the city. And me? Here I was with Len, unconscious in his hospital room.

"Mrs. Kagamine?"

I turned around to see a beautiful green eyed woman in a white lab coat, holding a clipboard in her left hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley. I came to assure you that Mr. Len Kagamine will be just fine. He has contracted a minor case of Pneumonia and will need to be hospitalized due to the inflammation in his lungs, however he should be alright to check out within a week."

"Thank you" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" she said and left the room.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, putting my head down on the mattress where he lay.

"You should be" I heard a voice say

I looked up to see Len's eyes open.

"Len! You're awake!!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly

"I almost died! Now you're trying to kill me again by strangulation?! Let go!" Len rasped as my hug almost cut off his air circulation.

"Do you know what I went through?! I slept in the mud. The mud!" He yelled, back to his old vain self.

"Ah, you're just fine" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag to leave.

"Wait!"

He grabbed my wrist and feigned a very obvious fake cough.

"I'm really sick Rinny, take care of me" He said as he pouted like a little puppy.

"Why should I?" I said nonchalantly.

"Because you owe me. It's your own fault I'm stuck here when I could be gracing the entire female population with my dangerously good looks and not to mention---"

"Okay, okay stop!" I said, giving in.

I was going to puke if his ego got any larger!

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed as I plopped back down on the chair next to his bed.

Len smiled mischievously as he pointed to a tray on the table next to him.

"Feed me"

"Hahahahaha! You gotta be kidding me. You're joking right?" I snorted with laughter

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

My smile dropped into a frown, as I reached for the tray grumbling to myself. I grabbed a spoonful of oatmeal and fed it to him as Len smiled victoriously in that smug way that he does.

"That's right my little servant, keep going" He said to me arrogantly.

I was going to slap him, until a better idea popped into my head. I grinned evilly at him as I spooned a large portion of the oatmeal.

"Open your mouth Lenny," I cackled.

"No, you get that away from me!" Len grimaced as he pulled further away from the spoon.

"But I thought you were hungry?" I teased as I stuffed the entire spoonful down his throat.

Len coughed and sputtered up the oatmeal as he whipped around to glare at me.

"You got a little something on your chin there" I chuckled, passing a napkin to him as I grabbed my schoolbag once again.

"See you after school, Lenny!" I smiled innocently as I skipped out of the room triumphantly, feeling Len's furious gaze at the back of my head.

----------

_**Meanwhile….**_

I pulled on my dark shades and adjusted the hood on my jacket as I looked out of the tinted windows of my black limo. It had been a long time. Five years to be exact, and now here I was once more. I smiled to myself, things had changed since then.

'Maybe I shouldn't have stayed away so long.' I thought to myself

I shook my head, 'No, it was for the best. After that huge scandal, I did what I had to'

"Miss, are you sure you'll be heading to school today? You've just arrived and nobody will say anything if you skip a day before attending"

I turned to my assistant, Miss Neru.

"No, first impressions must be made. After all this time, it's practically like I'm starting anew and I can't afford screw it up all over again."

Miss Neru continued to look at me with concerned eyes but I patted her on the shoulder,

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Things will surely have died down, in fact, I'm not sure if anyone will remember who I am now. Except…..for _him_. Perhaps he'll still recognize me."

"But Miss---"

"I've got to go now" I smiled brightly, "Anyways, the way I see it, things will become very interesting at this school"

I opened the door and jumped out, leaving behind a very worried Miss Neru, and tugged down my new Navy skirt as I looked at the familiar school in front of me. '

Just like old times', I smiled and pushed open the gate.

-----

**Rin's POV**

I chuckled to myself silently as I dialed the combination to the lock on my locker.

'Take that Len Kagamine!' I smirked to myself.

I heard the familiar snap of the lock being open and looked in my book bag for the books I had to place inside my locker. Suddenly, I felt something slimy hit my skin.

"Eh?" I averted my attention from my book bag to my locker, and I couldn't help but let out a blood curdling scream.

"KYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Slimy green slugs were everywhere! They were crawling up the sides of my locker and some of it had spilled onto me. I didn't know what to do or say, I merely stood there frozen, tears threatening to spill. Who would do such a thing?

"Rin?"

I turned around to face Mikuo who had been walking by.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" He asked, dropping his books and bag on the side and brushing the slimy creatures off of me.

"M-mikuo!" I cried as I buried my face into his chest.

What can I say? I am deathly afraid of slugs, or any disgusting creepy crawly creature for that matter.

"Get them off! Get them off!" I cried into his shirt, my hands flinging madly.

"Calm down, calm down" Mikuo said to me gently while stroking his hands through my hair.

"I'll try to clean this mess up out of your locker, why don't you go to class? It'll calm your nerves down a little"

I stopped sniffling and looked up at him.

"But that means you'll be late"

He just smiled at me, "It's okay. I can get good grades without having to pay much attention in class."

"B-but….why? Why are you so nice to me Mikuo?" I asked, feeling like a little girl all of a sudden.

"Why not?" he replied, "I think you're cute and bright"

"But…" I started blushing lightly.

"Like I said before, just because we're from different companies doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

He smiled at me, "You should go to class now, leave this mess to me"

"T-thank you" I stuttered as I picked up the book bag I had dropped on the floor.

Mikuo merely waved to me as I walked to my class.

---------

When I opened the door to my class, the other girls who had been happily chatting away, suddenly turned silent.

'Odd' I thought to myself, 'Usually the other girls would flock to me as soon as I stepped foot in the classroom'

I looked toward the teachers desk, he hadn't yet arrived. I walked down the row to where I usually sat only to find my desk wasn't there.

"Um…." I began, as I walked outside to check the number of the classroom.

Was I even in the right room? C-101. Yes this was the correct homeroom.

"Uh…hey guys.." I started awkwardly, "Do you know where my desk went?"

No reply. In fact, none of the girls even looked up. It was as if I was completely invisible.

"Um..hello?" I tried again,

"Shut the hell up"

I looked up immediately, shocked.

"Um..I'm-I'm sorry?" I stuttered

"You heard me", a red-headed girl suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on her desk.

Meiko Sakine. I had heard a lot about her. She was supposedly a 'wallet'. Someone who got into this school because her rich father, had bribed the school. In fact, there had been rumors that her father was actually affiliated with the mafia, so Meiko was known at this school as the tough girl. She also had an obvious crush on Len.

She began to walk slowly toward me, her hands folded across her chest.

"Meiko, don't", Haku pulled on her skirt.

Meiko merely slapped Haku's hand aside as she continued to advance toward me, a smirk on her face.

"I-I don't understand why you all are treating me this way" I stuttered,

"Oh, poor little Princess Rin doesn't understand" Meiko mocked, pulling a pout on her lips.

She grabbed my wrist roughly and flung me to the floor.

"It's all because of you that Len is in the hospital!" Meiko screamed at me, "You and your whiny little needs! Its all over the magazines! I just don't understand what he could possibly see in someone as ugly as yourself!"

"M-meiko"

"Don't even say my name with your dirty lips, you whore!" she spit at me, her saliva landing on my cheek.

"And you know what's even funnier?" She chuckled, looking down at me. "You think that Len isn't even good enough for you, don't you? The other girls and I saw you flirting with Mikuo from Class A"

"T-that's not what you think!" I tried to say before Meiko slapped me hard in the face.

"Shut up, you die today!" She screamed with all her rage and lunged at me.

I closed my eyes and shielded myself, expecting to be beat to a pulp when suddenly,

"Stop!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ah..cliffhanger. Sooo who do you think is the person at the end of the story, interfering? And who is the mystery person who arrives at the school? Also I'll give a cookie to anyone who can tell me what tv show I briefly referenced in the beginning of this chapter :p_**


	6. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slightly when I saw that the blow I expected to receive didn't come.

I saw Meiko's wrist being restrained by a Pink-haired girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Meiko screamed at her.

"Luka Megurine, pleased to make your acquaintance" the girl smiled calmly "I'm new here, and I'm afraid I'd rather not see such a violent scene on my first day"

"And who are you to decide that?" Meiko bellowed, about to slap her with her free hand.

"Like I said", Luka said with a slight smile still dancing on her lips, while she caught Meikos other hand and broke her wrist with little difficulty.

"I'd rather not see violence"

As meiko screamed and writhed on the floor, holding her broken wrist, Luka merely floated over to me, still as calm as ever, and lent a hand.

"Are you alright?" She smiled.

"y-yes" I stuttered as I took her hand.

She was stunning and the exact opposite of me in every way. Her long coral hair fell gently down to her waist and her sapphire blue eyes, shone brilliantly. Even the way she moved was elegant and regal.

"I'm Luka"

"R-Rin" I stuttered as I tried to dust myself off.

* * *

**LENS POV **

"Rin!" I grabbed chunks of my blonde hair as I threw a fit about that girl. She infuriated me so much!

"Did someone call me?", the little miss devil herself poked her head into my room.

"Come here!" I yelled at her, preparing to give her one of my best scoldings.

But when she came closer, I realized that she had a large black and blue bruise on her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Huh?", Rin rubbed her cheek, "Oh, eheh, you know me, I'm a klutz, I fell down the stairs at school"

Not to be arrogant, but having spent a lot of my time around so many different girls, I came to know the way girls acted very well. If there's anything I knew about girls, it was the fact that Rin was lying to me. She pretended to be cheerful again, but something was forced.

"So did you like your breakfast, Lenny?", she stuck her tongue out at me

"Do you want to get out of here?" I interrupted, my tone of voice becoming serious.

Something in her eyes told me she needed to escape from whatever was bothering her.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean its so stuffy in this hospital room! I need some fresh air!" I complained and looked away

"But you're not supposed to leave! You're supposed to stay right here until you get better"

"What? Are you scared we might get caught?" I teased, a glint of playfulness in my tone.

Rin turned a cherry red as she realized she was being challenged, "N-no! Lets do it!"

I flipped over the blanket and tugged the IV out of my hand.

"Do you have any spare clothes on you?" I asked her, looking down at my patient gown.

"No, do you think I just carry your clothes around?"

"Why not? Other girls do" I implied as I winked.

"Disgusting pig" she shuddered,

"Well we might get caught if I'm wearing these clothes"

"I…I have an idea" She replied smiling mischievously, "But you're not going to like it"

* * *

"This is so embarrassing!" I grumbled as I tugged on the barrettes in my hair.

"You make a very cute girl, Len", Rin giggled.

I hid my face in shame, as I pulled down Rin's pink coat that I had on. God, if someone had told me that one day I'd be walking around the streets with pins in my hair and dressed like a girl I would have either laughed or punched them out. Yet here I was, the once mighty King Len Kagamine, reduced to a cross dresser.

"Hey!" I called out, my face brightening as I pointed to a bike rental shop across the street, "Let's ride that!"

"U-um let's do something else Len", Rin tugged on the edge of sleeve.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to ride a bike" I teased her.

She bit on her nail and turned away, "Yes, I don't know how to ride a bike! Are you happy now?"

I burst out laughing as I saw her face starting to blush a bright pink,

"Come on" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

"One bike please" I told the cashier.

"Kids get crazier these days" He muttered as he passed me the key, "Guys dressing up as girls and what not"

Rin burst out in laughter as my face reddened and I snatched the keys.

"Oh quit laughing and just get on the bike" I growled,

"I-I don't know how to ride this Len" She muttered,

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right here holding the bike, so just pedal" I said as I got on the back of the bike.

The bike was wobbly at first, but after a few tries she got a little better. Who knew the drama queen could be such a fast learner?

"Len! I'm doing it!" She giggled as she steered the bike through the park.

"Mmm" I responded as I closed my eyes, her citrus-vanilla wafting from her hair.

Something about her scent intoxicated me. I was usually used to smell of something artificial, like perfume, from other girls, but her scent was natural and fresh. I could almost…..

I leaned into the small of her back, resting my head gently against her, the summer breeze blowing softly against my face.

"L-len!", she suddenly cried out, losing control of the bikeI shot my eyes open.

There goes the peaceful moment, leave it to her to ruin it.

"I don't know how to stop!"

We were going downhill rapidly and though she tried to skid to a stop by dragging her feet on the ground, the bike was going too fast.

"Pull on the handle brakes!", I yelled

"I am! It's not working!"

Suddenly I felt myself sailing through the air and fall to the ground, on top of Rin. When I opened my eyes, we were in a very compromising position, my lips accidentally touching hers. As she stared back at me, her green eyes grew wide.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! So long time no update hmm? Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter, I'm just reuploading because fanfic is really messing up the formatting of my stories and it's really confusing to read. So here it is with breaks in between point of views. I haven't updated in the longest time because I had the biggest writers block and a few things to deal with in my personal life. I've decided to continue this though, so hopefully by next week I can have a new chapter up. Thanks for sticking with this story :D **

**

* * *

**

**Day 007 (3 days afterward)**

"Baby, come here"

I saw him approaching me, a strange twinkle in his eyes and he was…SHIRTLESS!

"W-what are you doing?"

"Your lips aren't virginal anymore, why should the rest of you be?"

"L-len, w-what are you doing? S-stop!" I cried out, shying away from him.

"Why? you know you like it" He laughed as he unbuttoned the top of my shirt

."My virgin lips! My poor virgin lips! KYAHHH!"

I bolted up from the bed. I looked around, no Len in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from my forehead, another nightmare. For the past three days since the "incident", I had been having nightmares. Anybody would, after losing their first kiss to that…that….jerk!

"What are you screaming about so early in the morning?"

There he was. Just like in the nightmare! He was shirtless, his hair tousled and he was chomping away at a banana.

"KYAH!" I screamed, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening. It's only a dream!"

"Hey! Get a grip, crazy!", he said gripping my shoulders as he tossed the banana to the side.

"You're not taking my virginity!" I screamed, clubbing him over the head with the banana.

"Ow! What the hell? Who said I even wanted your stupid virginity?" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"L-len?" I muttered, coming a little to my senses.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I mean I knew you were insane but jeez!"

I didn't say anything and merely touched my lips. Great way to start the morning.

"Is that what this is all about? That kiss? It was an accident, get over it. It's not a big deal", he rolled his eyes.

"Not a big deal? Yeah maybe not to you, you sleep around with girls left and right. That was my first kiss!" I retorted angrily, throwing a pillow at him.

"Stop being such a baby. Other girls would die to have their first kiss taken by me."I sniffled, sensing waterworks about to erupt.

My first kiss, something that was supposed to be precious and pure now tainted by a jerk who thinks it isn't a "big deal".

"Hey, are you crying?", Len stared at me and scratched his head unsure of how to handle the situation.

The big idiot, doesn't even know how to take care of a girl.

"No, I'm laughing. Yes I'm crying, what does it look like?" I screamed at him sarcastically.

"U-uh…..want some ice cream?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry harder at his obviously awkward approach to calm me down.

"What flavor?" I sputtered, wiping away my tears.

* * *

"You should've gotten it in Banana flavor, it tastes better" Len said, as we walked to school.

"I like orange flavor better" I smiled, forgetting everything that had happened earlier that morning as soon I tasted the sweet orange ice cream on my tongue.

"Your loss" he shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey come to think of it, you're in your school uniform again. Aren't you supposed to be back at the hospital? I heard Dr. Hadley threw a fit when she realized you escaped"

"Well, they don't call me King Kagamine for no reason", he smirked, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Ugh, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't just seduce the doctor into getting you out early"

Len remained silent and merely smiled

"You-you pig!" I began, and smushed the rest of my melting orange cone into his face.

I ran off, tears streaming from my face.

"That jerk!" I cried as I sat under a sakura tree at school.

'How could he? He took my first kiss and now he's back to seducing other women like I-I don't mean anything at all! I was just another play thing.'

And here I was actually beginning to think that Len Kagamine was a decent guy. I wiped away my tears.

"Are you okay?"I looked up to see Mikuo, his gentle face smiling down at me.

"No" I responded, looking away from him.

He sat down next to me and didn't say a word.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" I turned to him

"No, I was just waiting until you felt like telling me. I'm not a very pushy person", he chuckled.

"Everything!" I cried out, "The girls at school are ignoring me and I have no real friends, and Len is just…he's just so!"

I started sobbing all over again and felt Mikuo pulling me into a warm embrace.

* * *

"Stupid Rin!" I yelled as I wiped the rest of the orange goo off my face with a napkin.

'Why did she have to get all carried away like that? It's not like I actually seduced the doctor, I just pulled some strings using my celebrity status. Leave it to her to jump to conclusions'

I crumpled up the napkin in my fist and threw it to the floor angrily.

'And here I was actually thinking that she was…cute' I thought to myself as I brushed the tips of my fingers on my lips, remembering the distinct tingle her soft velvet lips left on mine.

I sighed. She had seemed pretty upset and I guessed I had better explain the situation. God, why did my conscience have to get so involved when it came to girls and tears? Or maybe it was just her tears specifically that did me in. I stood up from the desk I was sitting and pushed away the meaningless horde of girls that usually crowded me.

"Hey" I called out to a random girl in the hallway.

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes lighting up hopefully.

"Do you know where Rin Kagamine is?"

Suddenly her smile turned into a frown, "I saw her by the Sakura trees"

"Thanks" I said and passed her.

"So what do I say? 'Hey Rin, about what I said before…I didn't mean it', No that sounds stupid. How about 'Yo Rin, you actually believed that?'" I muttered under my breath, thinking of ways to talk to her.

I turned the corner of the building to where the sakura trees on campus were all lined up. I saw a peek of her blonde hair.

"Hey Ri-"

I stopped midway calling out to her as I realized she was in a tight embrace with none other than Mikuo Hatsune. I felt the fire beginning to build up in me and the green monster about to come out again. He was touching my wife. My fists began to clench and unclench, my nails digging into my skin. My teeth were gritted and a red haze began to fall over my eyes.

"Get your filthy hands off of my wife!"

* * *

I felt Mikuo's body being dragged off of mine and I opened my eyes.

"Len! Stop!" I cried had dragged Mikuo off of me and pushed him to the floor, where he now sat on top of him, pummeling his face into the ground. People were beginning to crowd around with their camera phones.

"Len!" I shouted again as I pulled on his arm.

When Len caught sight of me, he stopped beating Mikuo to a pulp and instead turned his eyes on me.

"You…", he said softly.

The next thing you know, he was dragging me off somewhere, his grip on my arm strong and tight. When we had arrived to an isolated area of the school he slammed me roughly against the wall.

"L-len just h-hear me out" I began,

He grasped both my wrists and pinned them against the wall. I could feel his body pressing into my own, his warm breath against the cool of my neck. I looked into his eyes, but they weren't the same eyes that I was looking into yesterday. Something had changed, something seemed almost crazed.

"Len I-mmmph"

As I was about to speak, Len attacked my mouth, pushing his lips ferociously into mine. This was different from the other kiss, it was possessive, almost animalistic. He forced his tongue into my mouth, exploring the inside of my mouth, violating me. I tried to free my wrists from his grip, but he was much too strong. When he stopped attacking my mouth, he moved onto my lower lip, nibbling and biting at it.

"Len! St-"

Moving down to my neck, he pushed one of his hands against my mouth, kissing and biting the side of my neck, leaving little marks as if he needed to show proof that I was his. With my now free hand I slapped at him, but in his crazed sense of state, he seemed not to feel anything at all.

"You are never to speak to Mikuo again" He said to me, when he was finished ravishing my lips and neck.

Suddenly it was me that felt angrier than I had ever been before. How dare he tell me what to do, How dare he treat me as a possession! How dare he force himself on me, like I was just some twenty five cent hooker he could play with and throw away! Before I knew it, I had slapped Len, hard against his cheek, which was now turning red. The both of us stood stunned by the act. I had never once raised a hand against him, not even when he had thrown away Mr. Huggles. But I stood my ground, tears threatening to spill,

"Len Kagamine, you're pathetic" I hissed, the words slipping off my tongue like with that, I turned swiftly on my heel and strode away, the tears now falling down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Day 012**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere across town, a girl sat behind her vanity, combing her luscious teal locks, an unpleasant scowl on her face.

"What's taking so long?", she snapped at her twin, who was leaned against her bedroom wall.

"It's not that easy sis, and I don't understand why I have to do this to Rin"

"Because, you idiot!" She yelled as she turned around glaring at him, "Len is a player. He's experienced and doesn't believe in love. Rin on the other hand is just stupidly naïve enough, and breaking her will be more amusing, don't you think?"

"Rin really isn't that bad of a person….." He muttered quietly.

But his sister had heard it. She slammed down her hair brush and stalked over to her brother.

"Are you having a change of heart Mikuo?" She whispered poisonously "Because my darling brother, I hope you haven't forgotten our little secret?"

Mikuo sighed and cast his eyes downward, "No, I haven't."

"Good" Miku smirked menacingly as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Back to square one. Ever since the 'incident', we had gone back to being at each other's throats. Well scratch that, that was actually an improvement. For the past week, we hadn't even talked to each other.

I don't know why it made me so angry to see Mikuo and Rin together, I mean I didn't even like Rin! But it did…In fact, just thinking of it now made me grit my teeth. I sure as hell didn't know why I had kissed Rin like that but Mikuo needed to know that she was MINE. I might not like her, but she was MINE.

Well in any case, we were now in Gakupo's office because he had gotten wind of what had happened. Great-absofreakinlutely great.

"Do you have any idea what is happening?" Gakupo began in his usually eerily calm manner

"N-no sir" Rin replied meekly.

"Ever since that little 'scenario' you pulled, I'm feeling even less emotion in the movie you're filming. Even the tabloids have started to notice. If you two don't shape up, your jobs are on the line!"

We both gulped.

"But not to worry my little butterflies! I had yet another one of my genius ideas!"

I glanced at Rin as we shared a mutual 'oh-god-what-now' look.

"VACATION MY DEARIES!"

"Vacation?" Rin and I echoed in unison.

'Hey maybe Gakupo isn't so crazy after all, I could use a vacation. Maybe somewhere like Hawaii where I can ogle all the girls in their string bikinis….' I thought to myself, a smirk forming on my face.

"TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!"

'Okay…so not as high scale as Hawaii but hey, it's better than nothing. Maybe I'll find a cute girl to share cotton candy with…."

"WITH THESE ON!"

Gakupo dangled a pair of shiny silver handcuffs.

"WAIT-WHAT?" I yelled dreams of being surrounded by hot girls at the amusement park suddenly came crashing down.

"Well yes, how better to bond when you're handcuffed to eachother!" Gakupo said excitely.

Sometimes, I think that sadistic psychopath got some joy out of tormenting me or something!

"There must be something else we can do!" Rin cried out

"Nope. What's done is done. Your limo is waiting to take you to the park" Gakupo smiled as he handcuffed the both of us,

"Goodbye!" He said once more before pressing a big red button on his desk.

Suddenly the floor gave out from underneath us and we were falling into the middle of nowhere and right onto plush cushions in the lobby.

"What was that? When did he get those installed?" I grumbled, rubbing my butt. "Crazy Gakupo.."

* * *

"You know, just because we're handcuffed together, does not mean I forgive you!" Rin yelled at me, as we were walking into the deserted amusement park.

"Forgive me?" I scoffed, "Lets not forget who was hugging our rival!"

"What do you care? Do you like me or something Len? Huh? Do you?"

"Uh-I uh…No! I don't care who you go around sucking face with! But not that guy! He's our rival, and you're making my reputation look bad!"

"Hmmph!" She scoffed as she started to walk away, dragging me behind

"Hey-Hey! We're still handcuffed!" I shouted, pulling her back.

She tugged back and we both ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch…look what you did!" Rin shouted at me.

"This isn't helping anything!" I yelled, glaring at her. "We might as well go on rides since we're here"

"As if, I'm afraid of heights, I'm not going on anything here" She rolled her eyes.

I turned around and smirked at her. Oh sweet revenge! Her eyes grew wide as she figured out what I was going to do.

"No..you can't make me, Len Kagamine…"

"Oh yes I can!" I laughed as I swept her off her feet and into my arms.

"Let me down!" She screamed, struggling in my arms.

I carried her onto the tallest rollercoaster there, despite her fighting and kicking and even biting me.

"Too late Princess, we're already on the ride. Nothing you can do now" I laughed.

"You jerk, you idiotic, moronic, idio-AHHH!", Rin screamed mid-sentence as the roller-coaster plunged down.

Suddenly Rin, clung to my chest, getting a little too close for comfort.

*Badump*

*Badump*

*Badump*

'This stupid rollercoaster must be making my heart race!' I thought to myself, trying hard to fight a hot blush creeping onto my cheeks.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Ughh.." I groaned as I wiped the last of the vomit from my mouth.

"You JERK!" I yelled at Len, "I told you I was afraid of heights"

"Hahaha, serves you right Drama Queen" He sniggered.

I tried to fight away the tears forming at my eyes, but I couldn't them. I was scared, I was really scared there for a second!

"H-hey…it was just a joke.." Len started, awkwardly.

"It wasn't funny!" I screamed back at him, tears running down my cheeks.

"Um…uh…Lets get ice-cream!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Icecream?" I sniffled, wiping away my tears

* * *

**Len's POV**

Evening had already begun to fade in, I could see the city lights from where we were sitting . Here we were on the lame Ferris Wheel that, I had agreed to go on because I felt kind of bad for what I did to Rin. Hey, in my defense, I didn't know someone could be that afraid of a stupid roller-coaster.

"What is it with you and ice-cream anyways?" Rin asked me, licking happily away at her orange flavored cone, "Everytime I get upset, you always offer me ice-cream"

I chuckled,

"A long time ago I used to know this little girl. She was a lot like you in some ways, because she'd always cry. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright because I was there, but I was only 9. I couldn't do anything for her, except buy her ice-cream. So that's what I did, and every time she would stop crying. I guess its become a habit now"

"Wow you do have a heart, after all" She laughed.

"Oh shut up," I retorted, smearing a little bit of my ice-cream on her nose.

"So I told you a little bit of my wonderful life story, what about you?" I asked, looking at the skyline up ahead of us.

"Mmm..My dad passed away when I was five. He's the one who gave me Mr. Huggles…."

"I'm..uh..I'm sorry" I apologized, thinking back to our camping days.

"It's okay." She smiled, "Because I know he's still around even though I can't see him. He was the strongest person I knew. I know everyone says that about their parents, but he really was. He was diagnosed with Thyroid cancer and had to undergo several procedures and chemotherapy. But he never stopped being my dad. He'd never let on that he was sick or in pain in front of me, and I never even knew he had cancer until he was hospitalized for good."

I looked at Rin, she had an expression on her face I'd never seen before. Her eyes were slightly lowered and I could see her long lashes brushing against her soft cheek. She had a sweet smile on her face.

*Badump*

*Badump*

*Badump*

"You know Len, We fight a lot over stupid things. But I don't hate you." She said.

She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling.

"I…I don't either."

I smiled back at her.

That night, we sat under a dark velvet sky, dusted with stars. Rin, even if the future ahead of us is dim, promise you won't forget tonight.

* * *

_**Ah~ This chapter was a bit rough..But I'm just glad I got over this hump in the storyline ^^**_  
_**I think it'll be smoother sailing from here! I haven't forgotten about either Miku or Luka, they'll be playing pretty important parts later in the story.**_  
_**And for anyone who's wondering, Rin and Len are both 16 here. Rin acts childish for her age ne? **_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back! It's been a long long time hasn't it? Sorry, so sorry! It's been more than a year since I updated this fic. I guess I just got caught up with life and work. Not to mention I had this huge writers block again and I just didn't feel like continuing it for awhile. But the update is finally here! Thank you all so much for liking and continuing to review this story. As for the many questions of why they are married at 16. Well...I don't know what I was thinking haha. But sometimes people do get married at such a young age (just look at Bella from twilight *cough*), and in this story it's just a contract marriage, but I guess their classmates would simply assume that Rin got knocked up hahahahahaha. Naughty Naughty Len ;). 

* * *

**Day 020**

_"Len! What are you doing?"_

_ He had me up against the wall, he grasped me tightly around the waist and pinned one of my wrists down. His breathing was ragged.__As I looked into his eyes, I sensed the desperation within them. He wasn't himself._

"Rin", he rasped, his voice huskier than usual.

"L-Len I…", I trailed off.

I could feel the heat of his skin upon mine, emanating madness.

"Don't. Don't look at him the way you do.", he continued.

My heart was racing, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.

"Look only at me"

He lifted my face up to meet his and I felt his breath as he leaned into kiss me.

No. This time, it's not a dream. But what happened? How did we get here? Well it all started with that morning…  


* * *

__**That Morning**

The morning started out simply enough. A simple breakfast, followed by relentless teasing from Len. Admittedly the other night we shared a sweet moment, but in the morning he always reverted back to his old self. Sigh, Len will always be Len I guess.

'Len….' I thought to myself as I placed my hand upon my cheek.

'No way, No way, No way!', I thought as I shook my head. 'You are seriously not day dreaming about him are you Rin Kagamine? He is LEN. Your arch-nemesis. Hello? Don't you go and start getting soft-hearted for him!'

'That's right!' I thought again, as I slammed my pencil down on my desk, 'I Rin Kagamine will not fall for his playboyish ways, because…'

"I, RIN KAGAMINE AM NOT JUST ANOTHER GIRL!" I snapped out of my daydream.

Suddenly I found myself standing on top of my desk with my hands raised like a lunatic.

'Did I just say that out loud? Oh no oh no oh no!'

As I looked around, I saw all the girls in my classroom staring at me bewilderedly. I turned a beet-red as I awkwardly stepped down from my desk

"eheh…I guess..I uh…fell asleep there" I laughed sheepishly as I sat down in shame.

Suddenly I heard a small bell-like laughter from the seat behind me. I turned around to see Luka, the girl that had practically saved my life from the evil Meiko.

"Rin-Chan you are always so funny and cute!"

"Aha…I don't know about cute..I think everyone thinks I am crazy now…", I scratched the back of my head as I felt my face begin to burn red.

"Well I personally think your craziness makes for great character! Ne, Rin-Chan, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well not much I guess.."

She handed me a pink envelope. I opened to fancy golden letters inviting to me a house party.

"Well, I thought since I'm a new-comer in town, I should throw a house-party to get to know everyone. It'd be really nice if you were there also Rin", she smiled at me gently.

"Yes! I would love to!", I shouted standing up again.

"uh-uh..I mean uh. That would be nice", I said quietly as I noticed everyone was staring at me again.

Luka just laughed again and said, "Then I'll look forward to seeing you there. If you'd like, you can also bring a friend"

And that's how this whole fiasco started.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"LEN!", Rin shouted my name as she practically bulldozed the door to my room.

"Seriously Rin? Can't a guy get a moment of peace? I get home after school to take a little nap and there you are. You're like a dog, a yipping little dog",

I sat up and brushed a hand through my perfect blonde locks annoyed.

"Oh shut up," She said ignoring my remarks, "Guess what I got today at school?"

"Do I really care?" I said, as I pulled back the covers to sleep.

"It's an invite!" she smiled as she ripped off my covers, "an invite to a party! And you're coming with me!"

"Um no. I just want to sleep. You can go. In fact, please go. I want some peace and quiet!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Plus you know I hate coming home late by myself. And we never get to go to parties like regular people because we're always at school or acting. Come on Len, please, pretty pleassseee?" She jumped on my bed as she begged.

"No. I don't want to. Go away"

"Len. If you don't go with me I will throw out all the bananas in our house, and wake you up at 5 a.m. every day and I will tell all the girls in school that you cry while watching the Notebook"

My eyes shot open.

"I do not! And you will not!" I shouted as I bolted up in my bed.

"Do you want to find out?", she smirked.

"I hate you." I muttered as I got out of bed.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in an hour!" she smiled happily as she skipped out of my room.

Well I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am Len Kagamine, number one playboy in school. And there's a reason for that. Is it my ridiculously handsome looks? Or the way I can charm any girl left and right? Or how I can make a girl swoon with just a single look? Ha, what can I say?

'Rin, you are going to fall for me tonight', I smirked to myself.

I mean hey, If I'm forced to go to this stupid party, I can have a little fun while I'm at it right? I buttoned up my crisp white dress shirt and sprayed on the typical cologne, as I picked up my designer frame glasses.

"Rin, are you ready or not?" I groaned as I sat on the living room couch, my leg folded over the other.

"Just give me a minute!" she shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah, a minute or a billion years?" I grumbled sarcastically to myself.

Eventually after what seemed like forever, I heard her finally coming down the stairs.

"Finally Princess, what was taking you so-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I was speechless. My brain seemed to literally be unable to function to form any intelligent sounds whatsoever. She wore a short peach dress with a jewel encrusted bodice that shone like a million stars. Her long legs seemed further enhanced by the gold heels she wore, and her hair was curled and gently sweeped to the side to bare the creamy skin of her neck.

"R-Rin..you look so..uh.." I started.

'Snap out of it Len!' I thought to myself

"Um. Lets just go!" I yelled as I turned around feeling a faint blush rising to my cheeks.

This had never happened before. I'm usually the one making the girls swoon. This does not happen to Len Kagamine.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Upon reaching the house, I couldn't help but to stare in awe. I mean, I knew we went to a rich school but this was something else. Who knew Luka was so loaded? She definitely had seemed like a brain not a wallet. We pulled up to an iron gate, where we could see a huge sculptured fountain in front driveway. The house was a tall white mansion, held up by Grecian pillars. In the courtyard, there were hundreds of guests gathered. This was a bigger house party than I had expected.

As soon as we got out of the limo, Len was bombarded by a bunch of girls.

"Ladies, Ladies, there's enough Len to go around"

Somehow that struck a nerve with me.

"Len, what do you think you're doing? We're married remember?" I hissed at him.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me to this thing, why can't I have a little fun?"

"Fine! I don't care! Do whatever you want!" I yelled as I stomped off.

I didn't know why I was so angry. I mean, what did I expect? This was how Len always was. It's not as if I didn't know that..but, I thought he had changed. I could feel the steam rising from my chest. I just needed to get away from all of this. How could he act that way? Why did I care so much?

"Unbelievable! I don't care, I don't care at all!" I shouted as I marched away from the crowd into the empty gardens.  
Suddenly I felt the heel of my shoe dig into the mud and before I knew it, I was falling face first into the ground!  
"Ahh!" I screamed as I face-planted into the mud.  
"WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT!" I yelled to no one in particular. I flung the heel away in anger.  
"Are you trying to be Cinderella?", a voice called out as he picked up my heel.  
I looked up to see a familiar face.  
"Mikuo?"  
He smiled gently at me and stuck a hand out to help me up.  
"You know, you sure make a clumsy Cinderella", he laughed as he helped me wipe the dirt off my face and dress.  
"I thought this was going to be a great night, and I haven't been here five minutes and look at this mess!" I ranted.  
"I have a feeling this isn't just about the dress", he remarked.  
"Isn't it always the same reason?" I grumbled.  
"You mean, Len?" He asked me, "I pity him"  
"Why's that?"  
"He doesn't seem to know what he has in front of him"  
I blushed and hid my face away.  
"I'm serious you know", he continued as he reached out to grab my hand. "If I was with you, I'd never treat you the way he does."  
"Mikuo…"  
I looked into his kind, gentle aquamarine eyes.

"Rin."  
I snapped my face away from Mikuo's to find Len standing in front of us.  
I could almost feel his silent anger. His face was hidden by his long blonde bangs and I couldn't quite make out his expression. In two swift movements Len had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me away.

"Len, L-len it wasn't like that.. I was just..L-len slow down!" I stuttered as I stumbled in my heels trying to keep up with his pace as he silently pulled me faster and faster still away.

It was just like before. But different. Before, he was incredibly angry when he caught me with Mikuo, but this time..I couldn't quite describe it. It scared me. This person before me was not Len. We reached the back of the house and he slammed be up against the wall.

"Len! What are you doing?"  
He had me up against the wall, he grasped me tightly around the waist and pinned one of my wrists down. His breathing was ragged. As I looked into his eyes, I sensed the desperation within them. He wasn't himself.  
"Rin", he rasped, his voice huskier than usual.  
"L-Len I…", I trailed off.  
I could feel the heat of his skin upon mine, emanating madness.  
"Don't. Don't look at him the way you do.", he continued.  
My heart was racing, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.  
"Look only at me"  
He lifted my face up to meet his and I felt his breath as he was leaning in to kiss me.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for his lips upon mine, but it never came.

"Len?", a voice called out, interrupting the both of us.

We both whipped around to find Luka. Len seemed frozen in shock. His mouth was unmoving, his eyes, unbelieving. Finally, he uttered out a few words,

"You're..you're not dead?"

* * *

A/N: And how was that? For anyone who is curious to see what Rin's dress looks like..here it is!: www. promgirl. com/_img/PRODUCTS/500/PromGirl-735392309. jpg  
Just make sure to take out the spaces :). It's a gorgeous dress I think!


	10. Chapter 9

_I wasn't always the guy I am now. The guy that all the girls fawn over, the handsome jerk. Once upon a time, I was dorky Len, the kid who hadn't grown into his body yet. The kid with the thick framed glasses and the greasy hair. Yes, that was me, Len Kagamine._

_"U-um…Neru, Uh..this is for you", I handed the blonde girl a handful of wildflowers I had picked on the way to school._

_"Gross! I don't want these from you! Go away!" she tossed the flowers on the floor and walked away as she laughed with a gang of her popular friends._

_Sniffling, I stooped up to the pick the flowers she had trampled on. Why was I such an idiot? Why was I such a loser? Why didn't anyone like me?_

_"I'll help you!"_

_I looked up, wiping the tears out of my eyes to see a pink haired girl smiling at me widely as she helped me pick up the flowers from the ground_

_"I'm Luka by the way!"_

_"I'm….L-len.." I shyly spoke._

_And that's how we met. From that day on, Luka and I were inseparable. We became the best of friends. We couldn't go anywhere without each other. Whenever she was upset I'd get her icecream, and we spent countless hours like that together._

_But things began to change. As all people grow and change, friendships grow apart. I started to grow up, my voice got deeper as puberty kicked in, I grew taller, I used contacts instead of those thick frame glasses and got a haircut. Suddenly, I became the ladies man._

_"Hey Len! What are you doing on Friday night?", Neru asked as she batted her long lashes_

_"Oh well…I'm supposed to be going over to Lukas.." I began._

_"Oh come on, don't be so boring. Lets go to a party together. I'll make sure you have a good time", she said as she planted a kiss on my cheek._

_"Yeah..I guess Luka won't mind if I cancel on her this once"_

_But once became twice, and three times and eventually I stopped talking to her altogether. She would call me but I'd never answer because well, I was hanging out with a new crowd now and Luka just didn't fit my image anymore._

_I shouldn't have acted that way. Many months later, I got a call._

_"Hello?", I picked up the phone._

_"Hi, Len?"_

_It was a male voice I couldn't recognize._

_"Yeah, who's this?"_

_"This is Luka's father. If you have the time, it'd be great if you could come over to our house. She desperately wants to see you." He said, his voice slightly shaking._

_"Um..sure, okay I'll be there by tonight"_

_As I hung up the phone I thought it was incredibly weird that she had her father call me to come over. I mean was she that obsessed with me? But I didn't want to cause trouble and get our parents involved so I went over to her place as promised._

_"Hello?", I called out as I entered the large house._

_"She's upstairs in her bedroom", a voice came from the living room._

_It was her father. He was sitting in a large arm-chair overlooking the firepplace with his back to me. I couldn't see his face but I could tell there was something in his voice. Everything was silent. There was a thick morose atmosphere, I felt I could suffocate._

_As I stopped in front of her bedroom door, I knocked a few times. It felt awkward for me now. It had been a long time since I had seen her. It had been a long time since I had been that geeky boy who felt comfortable enough to just run into her room without even knocking. Now the knocks on the door sounded hollow and strange._

_"Come in"_

_Her voice just then was frail and unlike her usual bouncy self. As I walked into her room, I saw her laying in bed, completely changed. Her once plump and rosy cheeks were hollow and sunken, like a skeleton. Her pink locks had faded in color and were pressed to her clammy temples._

_"L-luka" I called out._

_That was all I could say. Who was this person, this corpse in front of me?_

_"I'm glad you came Len" she smiled._

_"What's happened to you?" I croaked._

_"I've been really sick Len. I tried to call you about it, but you…you seemed busy"_

_I looked down at my feet and balled my hands up awkwardly._

_"Sorry. I didn't know. I uh..sorry" I repeated._

_"The doctor says I don't have much time left. And I just wanted to see you Len. You've changed so much."_

_"What do you mean you don't have much time left?" I looked up at her with wide eyes_

_"I have…I have cancer Len", she said softly as a tear slid down her eyes._

_I crumpled to my knees, in shock. How could I not have known? How could I have gotten so caught up in this superficial world?_

_"I love you Len. I always have. Even when you were that dorky Len. I loved you so much."_

_I couldn't help but cry out. I rushed to her bed and grabbed her frail, boney hands._

_"Luka, don't say stuff like that! You're not going to die. You're going to stay right here with me. And I will never ignore you again. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You are the most important to me. I was blind. Don't leave." I sobbed into the sheets as I squeezed her hands._

_"Will you buy me Ice-cream Len?" she smiled, "You always buy it for me when I'm sad."_

_"I'll go and buy it right now!" I said jumping to my feet, "Wait for me Luka! Promise me you'll wait!"_

_I remember I ran out of the house and I kept running and running. I couldn't see where I was running to, I couldn't even feel my feet hitting the asphalt. All I could think about was the ice-cream. All I could think about was her. I felt at that moment, I was in a race against time itself._

_When I returned with the ice cream, felt the soft gooey liquid running down my hands, I pounded up the stairs and pushed the door to her bedroom and finally stopped. The ice-cream fell from my hands. And all I could do was stare._

_Her father stood by her bedside, his eyes cast down but I could see the tears running down his face. We both stood there in a dark silence as we shared a mutual understanding. She was gone. Everything was lost._

* * *

"You're...you're not dead?"

All at once, I felt the world crashing at my feet. How could this be? How could she be alive, right in front of me? I had seen her that day, her eyes closed and unmoving.

"Luka…" I managed to stumble as I walked toward her, "How.."

"Um, it seems I've interrupted something" Luka said as she looked at both Rin and I.

It was then that I realized that I still had Rin up against the wall. I quickly got off of her and let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you!" Luka said as she began to run off.

"Luka wait!" I cried out as I ran after her, leaving Rin standing there alone.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"What the hell is going on?" I cried out as I watched Len run after Luka.

I saw them both run into one of the rooms and as my curiosity got the better of me, I found myself following them as well. As I stood outside the room, where they had left the door slightly ajar, I could hear them talking.

"Luka, tell me the truth! What is going on?", Len said.

'Exactly my point. What is going on?' I thought to myself as I eavesdropped.

"Weren't you dead?" He asked.

"No Len! No I wasn't! I survived."

"Why..why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide away? Why have you chosen only now to appear again? Why Luka?"

"Because I wasn't good enough for you!" She yelled,

"It's true isn't it? I loved you Len. But you never looked twice at me, especially after you changed. And now here I was this sick little thing and suddenly you were fawning over me. I didn't want it to be like that. I didn't need your pity! I wanted you to look at me as your equal. So I fought the sickness, I fought the cancer. Even though my hair was falling out from the chemo, there was no way I wanted you to ever see me like that. So I begged my Dad to let me get treatment overseas, in Switzerland. Each day I got stronger, and the years passed by. And each day I became more beautiful. Aren't I beautiful now Len?"

"Luka….", Len said carefully, "I didn't know…I'm sorr-"

"Stop saying that!" she cried, "Stop saying sorry. Don't give me that pity. I came back for you, stronger and more beautiful than before only to read the magazine tabloids that you are married? You told me I was the most important Len, were you lying to me just then?"

"No..No! It wasn't a lie. You are the most important to me Luka. This marriage, it's not what you think! It doesn't mean anything to me, she doesn't mean anything to me"

"I..I don't mean anything to you Len?"

I let out a gasp as I realized I had spoken aloud.

Len turned around as he heard me and he opened the door to see me, with his eyes wide in shock.

"R-rin..How..How long have you been standing there?" he stuttered

"Long enough!" I yelled as I ran away from them both.

"Rin!", I heard Len call out after me.

I kept running and running. When suddenly I felt someone grab my arm.

"Let go, let go of me!" I screamed.

"Rin, stop running"

I looked up to see Mikuo, his gentle eyes assuaging me.

"Mikuo..I..I…Please just take me away from here!"

"Rin..I think I'm falling in love with you"

As he said so, he cupped my face and I felt his soft lips on mine. As my eyes widened in shock, I felt the flashes of cameras going off all around us. But all I could see from the corner of my eye was Len. He was standing there in the crowd, staring at us kissing in absolute shock.

* * *

**A/N: aha, the plot thickens! A love square. o_o;; Told you I haven't forgotten about Luka! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review :) as comments are always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 10

A teal haired girl couldn't help but to smile maliciously as she ran her hands over the glossy photo in front of her.

"This is why I love you Mikuo.." She cooed as she walked over to the boy sitting across of her.

"Thank you my darling" she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. "I must say, it was sheer genius of you to call the paparazzi at the right time."

"I told you I'd do anything for you" Mikuo said, "But it's over now right? You've gotten what you wanted. Let's stop this"

"Of course, my love. But just do this one last thing for me", Miku smirked.

"What's that?" Mikuo sighed.

"Seduce her. Seduce her and sleep with her. Then we'll release that video out to the world. That will destroy her career forever and we'll be back on top!"

"You're going too far Miku" Mikuo started

Miku's face turned dark as she realized her plans were not shared.

"What do you mean I'm going too far?" she scowled.

"I can't do that to her. That's just wrong."

Miku slammed her palms down the table her face beginning to turn red with anger,

"Have you forgotten? She's our enemy! If we lose our spot, if we lose this career we lose it all! We go back to being those beggar siblings. Is that what you want?!" she screamed at him.

"Miku, you've changed. You used to be so gentle. Why can't you see what money and fame is doing to you? It's corroding your soul, why can't you see it? At least when we were poor, we were happy." Mikuo pleaded with her.

"No. No I haven't changed. It's you that has changed. You've fallen in love with that-that twit! Haven't you?"

"You know that's not true. You know you were always the only one, but lately, it's like I don't even know you" Mikuo muttered as he looked away.

Miku swiftly stalked over to Mikuo and turned his face toward hers.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly saints. We never have been so don't start acting all innocent now. We're sick people Mikuo. Out of all the people in this world you chose to fall in love with me-your own sister. And if I remember, you started this first. You dragged me into your darkness, into your deranged feelings that you call love. You ruined me." She hissed.

Ashamed Mikuo averted his eyes. He had always felt guilty for loving Miku. He knew it was a sin, he knew was a monster and he hated himself for tainting her with his love. She knew exactly where to hit him, exactly where to push him over the edge.

"I…I'll always regret doing this to you Miku..you know that."

"Well if you know it, then you owe me your life. And if you love me so much, then you will do anything that I ask of you. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes" Mikuo admitted defeat.

"Good. And even if you are with her, I know you'll be thinking of me", she smiled evilly as she pressed her lips against his. Sinful and delicious-exactly how she liked it.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO STOP THE MAGAZINES FROM RUNNING ANY MORE PICTURES?"

Yup. You guessed it. We were in big trouble. After that little stunt Rin had pulled at Luka's party, we were just fodder for the press. I couldn't help but fixate on that huge vein on Gakupo's forehead, it looked ready to burst. All purple and throbbing, it was kind of amusing actually, it was shaped like an eggplant

"hehehe" I sniggered at my thoughts.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY MR. BIG SHOT?", Gakupo turned to glare at me.

I gulped and managed to stutter, "N-nothing sir."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT NOTHING! AFTER THIS I SHOULD HAVE YOU BOTH FIRED!"

"Wait a second!" I piped up, "Why is any of this my fault? It's not like I was the one kissing that blue haired freak! I'm a victim in this! It's all her fault!" I shouted as I glared at Rin.

"L-lens right" Rin spoke quietly from besides me, "This was all my fault. Please..don't punish him for what I did"

Wait-wait did I just hear that right? Did little Miss Princess just admit her faults? I almost bugged out.

"I think we should announce a divorce", she muttered.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"D-divorce?" I stuttered, "Y-you can't do that"

"Why not? Isn't that what we both want? Isn't that what you've wanted from the beginning?" She stared at me.

Good point. That had been what I wanted. So then why didn't I want her to go through with it?

"Of-of course! Of course that's what I want. To have you out of my life once and for all! That would be heaven! But You can't do that cause uh….cause uh.."

Cause..why again? Cause as much as I hate to admit it, I like teasing her and having her around?

"Cause it's going to destroy my image!" I finished, ignoring my thoughts.

"Len is right", Gakupo interfered.

"I am?" I turned to Gakupo. "I mean, of course I am! Duh!"

"You're going to go through with this marriage. You are going to sell it harder than before. I am not giving up on this, not after all the money I invested in you two. We're just going to pass this off as an accident. You're going to tell the press that you got drunk at the party and made a mistake. Things will quiet down soon and you two will pretend to go on as the loving married couple that you are! You got that?", Gakupo threatened.

Rin bowed her head as she nodded solemnly.

"Good. Don't forget I own your butts! Now get out of my office!"

* * *

**Rins POV**

Len and I had decided to arrive separately to school to avoid the press. Somehow I had managed to sneak in without setting off the waiting paparazzi in the front of the school.

I knew it was wrong to kiss Mikuo. But I had just felt so angry at what Len had said.

"It means nothing! She means nothing!"

His words kept echoing through my mind and it cut like a knife. Why did it hurt so much to hear him say that? He had said awful things before and it never bothered me. Until now. Why did I suddenly care so much what Len thought of me? Suddenly I was rudely awakened from my thoughts by the feeling of slimy yellow goo sliding down my hair and all over my clothes. Egg yolks. I look up to see a group of girls laughing from the second floor.

"Oops. I guess my hand slipped", one of them laughed.

"Don't worry about it, she's just the school whore anyway" another one chimed in.

It had started. The girls in my school had turned against me. I ran to the bathroom trying to escape the distorted cruel faces of the girls in the hallway, all pointing and laughing at me.

"Why is this happening?" I whispered to myself in the mirror as I tried to wash out the rest of the goop in my hair at the bathroom sink.

"Why indeed", came a voice from a stall.

I flipped around to see a fiery red-head kick open the stall door. Meiko Sakine and two of her friends suddenly surrounded me.

"Well well, you didn't think Len was enough for you huh?" She smirked, "Thought you'd give Mikuo a shot too?"

"That-that wasn't the case" I stuttered.

"Such a pretty face too. Probably thought she could get away with playing with both guys", Meiko continued as she ran one of her pointed long red nails down my cheek threateningly. "Wouldn't it be a shame…if…this pretty little face got a little wittle scratch?"

I backed away, getting ready to bolt for the door, but Meiko's two friends had already grabbed me from behind.

"Let go!" I screamed, struggling and kicking.

"Where are you trying to run off to? We just want to have a little fun, don't we girls?" Meiko laughed as her two cronies joined in.

"I knew you were nothing but a disgusting slut from the very beginning. But then Len seemed happy so I just stepped aside. Because if he's happy, I'm happy. Even if I'm not the one that he smiles at", she started bitterly.

"Meiko please", I pleaded.

"Shut up! Whores don't get to talk!", She slapped me hard across the face and I could already feel a welt beginning to form.

"So I let it be. But then it turns out you cheated on him and broke his heart. Broke the heart that I tried so hard to obtain, the heart that I knew I would have taken better care of. You just tossed it away like it was nothing.

"Well I'll tell you what. I'm not going to let this one slide. I hate arrogant prissy little princesses like you and I'm going to make your life a living hell" She snarled.

I felt her pounce on me and tug at my clothes.

"What does a whore need clothes for?" She laughed maniacally.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried out. She had ripped my shirt while the other two girls began to pull at my hair, dragging me out of the bathroom.

I tried to fend them off as I kicked and scratched, but there were too many of them. I felt a fist flying my way when suddenly..

"STOP!"

I turned around to see Len standing in the hallway looking furious. All the girls parted as he walked towards me.

"Let her go" He demanded.

I felt Meiko's friends release me as I slumped to the floor.

Len knelt down and draped his school blazer over me and scooped me up.

"If you even so much as touch her, I will kill you" He growled to Meiko, "Got it?"

Meiko said nothing and merely nodded as he carried me down the hallway and out of the school.

"It's fine I can walk" I muttered as soon as we were out. "They just pulled my hair and tossed me around, I'm not hurt"

Len let me down gently.

"This has been a pretty crazy week" He sighed, running his hand through his golden hair.

"You can go back to class now. I'm fine. Thanks" I muttered.

"Well we're not fine." He replied, "Look, I think we should talk. Lets have dinner together at least. Meet me after school at the bell tower, I'll be waiting for you".

* * *

**Len's POV**

The clock struck 3 o'clock. School was finally over. I breathed a big sigh, as I packed my things up to meet Rin.

Suddenly I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?"

Silence on the other line.

"Hello?" I tried again

"Len…"

"Luka?"

"I need to see you"

"Right now? Luka I-"

"Are you too busy? If that's the case then it's fine."

"No…No, I'll come see you. Where are you?"  
-

"Luka"

I had run as fast as I could over to the café as soon as I had gotten her phone call. Her voice sounded desperate.

"Len", she looked up at me, sorrow apparent in her clear blue eyes.

"What's the matter, What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat down.

"It's you Len" she spoke softly.

"Me?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened at my party. Everytime I think about you, I get in this funk. Tell me Len, do you also love me? Even after all these years, I never stopped thinking about you"

"Luka..I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It hurts so much Len. I need you. I imagined a whole life with you. Living together in a big house. I'd be in the kitchen making dinner and you'd come home from work with a big bouquet of flowers. You know, like the in the movies. I'm really silly huh?"

"Luka don't.." I started.

I looked at the clock above her head. The time read 5 o'clock already. Surely, Rin would not still be waiting there right? I felt trapped. As I watched the tears roll down Luka's face, I couldn't just leave her.

"Don't leave me Len. Promise me you'll still be here. Even if you are married. Don't forget I am the most important to you. Promise me you'll never let go"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I didn't know how long I had been waiting for Len. It was beginning to get dark.

'He'll come soon' I thought to myself, 'Just wait a little while more.'

And the hours began to pass as I sat by myself under the tree, waiting and waiting. I felt some drops upon my shoulder and as I looked up, it had begun to rain.

"Please come soon Len." I whispered to no one in particular.

The rain began to fall harder and harder yet, but I couldn't be bothered to run for shelter. I sat there and let the rain drench me and wash away my misery. I closed my eyes and let the cold seep in. Everything felt so cold at the moment, even my heart. I watched the world grow dark around me and as I sat and wrapped my arms around my legs, I let the tears run free and mix with the raindrops. The reality was clear.

He wasn't going to come. Because I was nothing to him.

I laid down on the grass, my body drained, as I let the thoughts of Len smother me.

"Rin"

I looked up. His blonde hair, his clear green eyes..

"Len.." I whispered.

"Rin, are you okay?"

I blinked. The blonde illusion faded away. It wasn't Len. It was Mikuo.

"Mikuo..What are you doing here?"

I felt him lift me up from the ground.

"Lets get you home. How long have you been in the rain?"

"I don't know..I was waiting for Len."

"Are you stupid Rin?! Why didn't you just go home? You're burning up. You have a fever!" Mikuo asked as he began to carry me away.

My eyes drooped and felt so heavy. Without knowing quite what I was saying I blurted out,

"Because he asked me to wait for him…so I did. Even if our marriage is fake, even if it's all a sham, at least my feelings can be real right? But..I don't know what his feelings are Mikuo….It hurts"


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So I was feeling very inspired by Rin's version of "Why don't you call me yet". I just thought it fit this scene so perfectly! Don't you think so? Ughh…. other than that, I've realized this is my first and last fluff story. I started this story out because I've never done a fluffy romantic genre before and now I think I'd rather just stick to what i'm familiar with, it just flows a lot more naturally for me . I really don't like how this chapter turned out, or in general how the story is playing out. Nevertheless, I do want to see this story to completion so I will try my best, despite this very annoying period. Maybe it'll get better? Anyways, I think this story here will be ending within a few more chapters so please stick with me until then :D**_

* * *

Back at Rin's place Mikuo gently let her down.

"Why do you wait for him? You know he's not coming"

"He will come. I know he'll come"

Rin continued to stare at her phone. No missed calls from Len, no calls at all. Still she held onto the sliver of hope that he would call her. Her thumb hesitated by the call button. She wanted to call him, but she was too afraid. It wasn't that he was late that bothered her, but it was the fear that he had completely forgotten about her. If she called him, she was afraid of what his answer might be. She was afraid that he would answer and then ask "Who is this?", as if he had no recollection at all of her. That was what it all came down to, the fear that she was unimportant to him.

Mikuo continued to sit by Rin, the both of them not saying a word. She preferred it that way and he knew that all she needed was somebody by her side.

"He's a jerk. And he doesn't deserve you. I don't understand why you wait for him all the time", Mikuo stated.

"He's..he's not that bad of a person. You don't know him at all! He acts tough on the outside but he's actually just lonely. He cries over sad movies when he thinks no one is looking, and although he's stupid and stubborn and childish, he's caring even if he'll never admit it"

Suddenly she felt her phone begin to ring. The caller ID read "Len". She felt her heart jump a beat and her face lit up.

"Hello?"

It wasn't him. It was a female voice on the other line.

"Hello Rin? It's Luka. I'm sorry for calling so late but Len and I were talking at my place and he fell asleep here. I didn't want to wake him so I just called to let you know he'll be staying over for the night. I hope it's okay?"

"…."

"Rin-are you there?"

Rin felt her lips begin to tremble as a big ball began to form in her throat.

Mikuo gently took the phone from her shaking hands and pressed the button to hang up.

"Are you okay?" , he asked softly.

"I'm…I'm nothing to him. Is it because I can't express myself well? Or because I get jealous? Or because I'm childish? Because I'm not as tall as her? Because I don't have a sexy body like her? Whatever it is, I'll change, I'll change, I promise!", Rin sobbed.

"You don't have to change anything…"

When Rin had cried herself out she felt herself drift slowly to sleep. Mikuo knew this was his chance. He didn't hate Rin at all, in fact quite the contrary, it was mostly Miku who had drummed up the rivalry in the first place. But despite it all, he knew he still loved Miku. Mikuo sighed and got out his camera.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Len felt awful about having stood up Rin. He saw her quietly eating her breakfast at the table and tried to stir up conversation.

"Did you wait a lot yesterday?"

"Why do you always do that?" Rin snapped.

"Do what?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid? That you can treat me any way you want?"

"What?"

"Why do you make a person wait for you like that?", She yelled

"If I didn't come, you could have just left. Why did you just linger around?", Len shot back, flustered and unwilling to admit his fault.

"I lingered around? You're the one lingering! If you like Luka so much, why can't you just admit it?"

"What?"

"I know all about it. You like Luka. That's who you were with weren't you? You can't even admit it, like an idiot"

"You don't know anything! Why do I have to hear that from you? Are you my real wife? Who are you to meddle in my life?"

"That's right, I have nothing to do with you. But why do you make it so difficult for me? Why do you keep making me wait. I waited for hours for you, even if it rained. And even when I got home, even though I was sick, I stayed up and waited for you. And every hour I kept thinking 'he'll come, he'll come home'"

Len was taken aback, but because of his stubborn pride he still couldn't admit he was wrong.

"Did…Did someone tell you to wait? Why did you wait?"

"You're right. I'm not waiting for you anymore. Because I'm nobody to you right?" Rin sighed as she walked away.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Here", Mikuo tossed a bundle of photos over to his sister. They were photos he had taken the night before. Photos of his intimacy with Rin.

As Miku flipped through them, he could see her practically glowing.

"Now can we please just stop all this?

"Of course. These will completely ruin their careers, then we don't have to worry about anything else", Miku smiled and ran a blue-tipped nail down her brothers face.

"You may have been with her for the night, but don't forget you're with me"

* * *

**Lens POV**

God why was I such an idiot? I didn't mean to say those kind of things to her, but it's just that I was too prideful. I couldn't admit I was wrong. Why couldn't I just say I'm sorry?

I went upstairs to Rin's room and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Come on Rin, just open the door"

Still no answer.

"I know you're angry, but don't you think the silent treatment is a little childish? Come on at least let a guy explain!"  
Still no answer. That's it, I was coming in whether she liked it or not.

"Hey Rin! We need to talk!", I yelled as I opened her door.

Rin was lying face down on the floor, unconscious.

"Rin!"

I ran to her side, my heart beating a million beats per second, as I lifted her from the floor.

"Rin, wake up! Rin!" I shouted, trying to revive her.

I felt her forehead and could feel her head burning up. Suddenly I felt an immense wave of guilt. She was sick all because of me, all because she was waiting for someone like me in the rain.

"Stupid! Stupid, why do you do that? Why did you wait for me?"

I carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently as I rushed to get a cool cloth.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at Rin's sleeping face, "I was wrong".

Her eyes flickered open slowly as she smiled and said,

"I know. You idiot"

"You're not nothing to me okay? I don't know what you are to me yet…but you're not nothing so…so…don't make yourself sick because of me next time okay?", I spoke.

We both smiled. It seemed like the storm between us had passed.

"But Len…" Rin started as she tried to push herself up on the bed,

"Hmm?" I replied curiously

"We do still need to talk about something."

"What's that?", I asked.

"I think….I think we should get that divorce", she breathed out, looking away from me.

My eyes shot up in surprise.

"Not that again," I said, starting to feel myself getting annoyed, "Look we're not getting a divorce okay? Anyways I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Is that so important?" Rin shouted, "Is your reputation more important than the person you love?"

"….the-the person I-I l-l-love?" I stuttered

"I know how you feel about Luka. You shouldn't make her wait, she's waited so long for you already. So just go to her."

"…What?"

"It's fine you don't need to explain anything to me. It's clear how much she means to you. It's clear from your actions last night."

"Wait-wait Rin, why are you doing this all of a sudden?", I replied.

"Well….when you love someone you're supposed to want them to be happy right?", she blushed.

"You're not making any sense", I said, getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Well I want you to be happy", she said still not daring to look at me.

"Rin! What are you talking about? You always do this, you go on and on about nothing in particular and confuse me. Why are you doing this? Just spit it out!"

"Because I love you!", she yelled.

My eyes widened in shock. Rin Kagamine has just told me that she loved me.


	13. Chapter 12

"…you-you love me?", I stuttered my eyes wide in shock.

"..Y-yes..Yes I love you Len Kagamine!" She shouted, her face turning as red as a beet.

"…."

"…Hahahaha! That's hilarious Rin! Nice joke!"

"…."

"…Hahaha! Yeah a joke..right. Like I would ever love you right?" Rin laughed along.

"Well…uh…good night?", Len cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Good night" Rin whispered as she pulled the covers over her and heard Len close the door behind him.

* * *

_**The next morning at school…**_

Mikuo had been feeling guilty after having given Miku those photos. The truth was he had never slept with Rin. Although he knew he was not a perfect person, far from it in fact, he still considered himself to have a sense of morality. He almost snorted at the thought. Yeah, sure, the guy who was in love with his own sister has morals. Who would believe him? But still, Raping a girl definitely went against his moral code.

There was also the fact that he didn't hate Rin. Quite the contrary, sometimes he felt that he kind of liked her. It was in fact Miku who had drummed up the whole rivalry thing to begin with. He merely went along with it as he always did because his blind love for his sister made him a complete sheep, and he bent like paper to her will.

Mikuo sighed. There was still however, his undying love for Miku. They say you can't choose who you fall in love with and he certainly couldn't help his feelings. They were so overpowering that they overwhelmed his better judgement. But because he still loved her, he took those photos. Sure, he didn't actually rape Rin, he just made it look like he did so as to fool Miku into thinking that he did the 'deed'. But the guilt weighed heavily on Mikuo's mind. Even if he didn't actually touch Rin, he was defaming her character nonetheless and he didn't know if he could live with the thought that he was ruining an innocent person forever.

Rin was such a different person from Miku. They were almost polar opposites he thought. Miku was mysterious, conniving and sly. She was the dark sin, the one he lusted and longed for like the apple in the garden of Eden. Though he knew it was wrong, his love for her burnt madly, always boiling under his skin dying to be freed. But Rin, she was like breathing in the salty ocean air. So uplifting, so free and light. With her he felt a simple kind of happiness. Somehow, she turned it all around. Although he had only meant to seduce and dispose of her, it was actually her that had him suddenly wrapped around her finger. Without meaning to she had wormed her way into his heart. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go because he hoped that she would shine a little bit of her warmth on him. Then maybe he wouldn't feel like such a monster all the time.

"Oh Mikuo!"

Mikuo looked up to see who had disturbed him from his thoughts. What a coincidence, it was Rin. She looked brighter than she did yesterday, her white bow bobbing on her head as she waved at him from across the hall.

'No..I can't face her right now', he thought to himself as he quickly turned around and began to walk off.

"Ne, Mikuo! Wait up!" Rin yelled, running to catch up with him.

"Hey!", she said as she pulled on his arm, "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Mikuo looked at her. Her clear azure eyes, the way she smiled up at him so trustingly.

'Don't look at me like that.

Don't look at me like that…Stop it.

I don't deserve it.

_I'm disgusting._

Don't look at me!

Don't look at me!' Mikuo fought with himself inside his head.

Mikuo pulled his arm away from her,

"Leave me alone", he hissed at her as he walked off, leaving Rin confused and dazed in the halls.

* * *

Miku had hurriedly stopped by at the house to pick up some files she had forgotten to turn in at school. School was over but if she hurried, she could still turn it in before the professors went home.

"Mikuo what are you doing?" Miku said as she stepped through the door to her room. She found Mikuo having ransacked her entire room and holding the bundle of photos in his hand.

"You can't distribute these to the press"

"What are you talking about? You know that was the plan!"

"I've changed my mind. I can't let you do this to Rin. It's not right"

"Quit joking with me Mikuo, it's not funny" She glared at him, taking a step forward "Now give me the photos"

"I'm not joking Miku", he replied just as seriously.

"Why are you doing this? You love me don't you?" she questioned, trying to play the love card again.

But this time it didn't work.

"You know I'll always love you. But you've turned into a monster. And Rin has done nothing wrong. She doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh god" Miku scoffed as it suddenly began to dawn on her. She saw the way he talked about her, the way he protected her. In the beginning it was all part of her orders. She had been denying it all along but it was clear that somewhere along the way, his acting had somehow turned into real feelings.

"Don't tell me…you are actually falling for her?"

Mikuo stayed silent as he turned his face away.

"Look at me!" Miku shrieked, "It's me that you love! Not her! Me! Tell me you love me!"

"Miku what we have…had, is wrong. You're my sister and I'll always love you but we can't continue on like this."

Miku began to scream as she charged towards him.

"GIVE ME THE PHOTOS! GIVE THEM TO ME! YOU DISGUSTING INCESTUOUS FREAK" She yelled, going out of her mind, clawing at the photos.

Quicker and stronger than her, Mikuo defended the photos from her and threw them into a nearby fireplace where they instantly began to burn into ashes.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Miku screamed as she watched the pictures crumbled into nothing.

She quickly whipped around and slapped Mikuo across the face as hard as she could.

"That girl…has taken everything from me. Everything that I love she has robbed from me. But mark my words, I won't be the only one left with nothing. I'll make sure I ruin her even if it takes my last dying breath." She said, each word dripping with dangerous venom.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_…

Rin felt odd. Why was Mikuo acting so strangely? Just the day before he had been his usual sweet self, he had even taken her back to her house. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Still she tried to push it to the back of her mind. As she walked around the school building, she suddenly spotted a familiar blonde.

Ooh!" she cried out, about to call Len's name.

But his name died on her tongue before it even left her mouth as she saw who was approaching him. Luka Megurine. Rin felt her stomach begin to stir as the feelings of jealousy began to rise.

"Len", Luka called out, the both of them still unaware of Rin's presence.

"Luka", he answered solemnly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?", she asked him.

"I...I", Len started

"Stop" Luka interrupted, "Don't say a word" she said as she grew closer to him.

Luka all of a sudden had her arms on his chest, her lips hovering dangerously close to his.

Rin's mouth dropped open, she felt her books falling out of her arms and with a thud they fell on the ground.

Both Luka and Len turned their head to the source of the noise to find Rin standing there.

"R-r-rin!" Len called out.

But Rin didn't want to hear anything, she started to run. Rin felt the asphalt thudding and couldn't hear anything but the sound of blood pounding in her ear. She just wanted to run from it all. She didn't want to see anything, hear anything, feel anything. She just wanted to sink into nothing. How could this be happening?

"RIN!"

She looked behind her, Len was chasing after her. Rin increased her speed dashing madly down the halls.

"RIN STOP!"

But try as she might, Len was still faster and much more athletic than her petite self. Within a matter of seconds he caught her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"LET GO LEN!", Rin cried

"Rin you don't understand! It's not what you're thinking-", Len tried to explain.

"What do you care?!" Rin screamed at him, "What does it matter! You could be dating her, that's your own life! Why do you care what I think? It's not as if our marriage is real! It's not as if any of this is real!"

But before she could say anymore, she felt his lips crashing on hers. This was not what she was expecting. His kiss was gentle and within it she could feel his tenderness, his care. It was as if he was conveying his feelings without saying anything at all. It was as if, with this one kiss, everything else suddenly ceased to matter. Rin felt her knees going weak. She thought she probably would have collapsed had Len not been holding onto her so tightly. Was this what it felt like to love someone? She felt as though she was soaring and there was nothing else that could bring her down.

When they had finally pulled apart, Len looked at her and whispered,

"Let's go home Rin"

Unfortunately for Rin, there was indeed something else that could bring her down. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they didn't realize they had yet another eavesdropper. Just around the corner stood Miku Hatsune, her eyes wide as she realized what she had just heard.

"The..marriage..isn't...real?", she muttered to herself.

Her shock turned into mirth as her lips crinkled into an evil grin.

"Well, well, it seems as if my plan will work after all".

As Miku smirked she took out a photo from her folder. It was a bit charred at the edges but the photo was clear. It was the photo of Mikuo and Rin.

"and though my darling brother has burnt the rest of the evidence, it seems he missed one. But one is all I will need".

* * *

_**The Next** **Morning**_

Len fluttered his eyes open as the rays of dawn began to stream in from the windows. He stared at the girl sleeping next to him. Her skin was creamy, unmarred and untouched like porcelain. Her hair, gleaming like gold strands in the sunlight. Her long lashes soft to the touch. He smiled as he looked at the vision of perfection before him. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a splash of turquoise.

"Good Morning", he whispered.

"Good Morning", she smiled back.

He had recalled what had happened the day before. After that kiss, it was as if no words needed to be exchanged. He still didn't know quite what he was feeling, but all he knew that it was good. And for now, that was enough. He had decided he just wanted to take it slowly, one step at a time. He'd figure out his feelings and all that complicated mess later.

"Time for school", Rin groaned as she got up from the bed.

"No", Len mumbled as he pulled her by the waist back in his arms.

"Let go, come on we're going to be late", Rin giggled.

"Five more minutes.", Len bargained.

"Ugh fine Mr. Spoiled Prince", Rin teased as she snuggled up against him.

They probably would have stayed that way for at least thirty more minutes if Len could have helped it, had it not been for a rude banging at the front door. Annoyed, Len threw back the covers and trudged to the door. Who dared to ruin this moment for him?

"Keep your pants on!", Len yelled irritably as he pulled on a shirt.

As soon as he opened the door, he found himself being attacked by a huge cameras were flashing everywhere, the press, paparazzi all of their faces blurring into hideous caricatures, like beasts each wanting to tear the flesh of their prey.

"Is it true that your marriage is a fake?"

"Why did you lie to begin with?"

"Since when did you decide to do this? To deceive everyone?"

"Is it true that Rin slept with actor Mikuo Hatsune?"

"You whore! You lying whores!" chimed in the anti-fans, who tried to throw eggs at him.

The questions and accusations were endless. Len held Rin protecting her from the hungry masses, shielding her from the flashes and the microphones being shoved in their faces. He protected her as the eggs hit his back instead of her.

"Please! Just leave us alone! This is a place of residence! Please leave!" Len yelled to the vicious crowd .

"Feast your eyes on this! Looks like wifey's been whorin' around on you!", one of them yelled to him as they threw a copy of a photo in his face. With all his might, Len managed to push back the crowd and slammed the front door shut. Once inside he drew all the curtains, but it didn't stop the din outside, that was growing louder and louder as more and more paparazzi began to arrive at the scene, each trying to shoot a photo.

Len sighed as he sat on the living room sofa. He rubbed his temples as he felt a migraine starting.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Rin.

Rin could do nothing, say nothing. She only stood shaking from the shock of it all.

"Why is this happening all of a sudden?", Len asked again.

"I-I don't know…" Rin replied.

"What do you mean you don't know! How the hell did they find out this marriage is a fake?! Don't you remember saying anything!"

"I-I…", Rin stuttered, "…Oh no.."

Rin's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She suddenly had a flashback to a particular night when she had let it slip to Mikuo. She didn't know what she had been saying! She was only so upset about Len having stood her up that she didn't realize she had told Mikuo about her marriage.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Len narrowed his eyes at her, "What did you do?"

"Len…Please don't be angry…" Rin started, "I…well..Mikuo found out"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Saying nothing Len began to walk away.

"Len…I'm Sorr-", Rin began.

"SHUT UP!" Len bellowed, he turned around, his eyes blazing with anger.  
"L-len", Rin whimpered. She had never seen him so angry before.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO US?!", Len shouted.

"ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU TRUSTED MIKUO? DIDN'T I SAY HE WAS BAD NEWS?!"

Rin began to cry as she felt herself tremble from fear.

"And what's this about you sleeping with that bastard?" Len whipped on.

"I-I don't know anything about that! Really I swear!"

Len paced around until he saw the copy of the photo that one of the paparazzi had thrown at him. He picked it up and his eyes widened as his hands began to shake. Len had never been more silent in his life. He simply threw the picture at Rin's feet.

"Len..please", Rin sobbed, "You have to believe me. I don't know how those pictures happened. I never slept with him."

Abruptly Len grabbed a glass vase from the table and threw it across the room. Rin screamed as the vase shattered into a hundred glass shards across the floor.

"I have nothing more to say to you. I don't know what to believe anymore", he said as he walked away leaving a crying Rin sitting on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA and the story gets more and more dramatic! Hope you guys enjoyed this part, please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Gakupo sat in his seat, his head in his hands.

"Ruined…I'm ruined..It's all over now", he muttered to himself.

Len and Rin sat quietly across of him.

Gakupo finally looked up at them. He looked tired, like an old man who had been trying far too hard for far too long. He hadn't even the strength to yell at them anymore.

"Your contracts are terminated. This company is bankrupt. Leave. Just leave my office"

Without a word the pair closed the door behind them. Their entire world was burning at their fingertips and it seemed that there was nothing the either of them could do. Helplessly, Rin couldn't help but to pick at her fingers as she looked from the peripheral of her eye at Len.

"Len…", Rin began as she tried to take his hand.

Len merely shook her off, "Stop it. Don't touch me" he said in the coldest manner.

It was the strangest feeling. How could this happen to her overnight? Just this morning she had felt on top of the world. Finally everything had begun to fall into place and within just a blink of an eye, all of it was falling apart. Especially with Len. Her career, the money, the fame? She didn't care about any of that. They could have it all! But the person she had grown to care for the most suddenly stood in front of her and she never felt more like strangers. Even when they had supposedly 'hated' each other in the beginning, even then at least he had had some kind of feeling for her. But now it seemed this man in front of her didn't see her at all. When he looked at her, his eyes were so devoid of emotion. It was as if he was looking through her, as if she didn't exist to him.

"Len…even though you're right here. Even though you're right here in front of me, why does it feel like you're so far away?"

He didn't reply to her question he only started to walk away. But after a few paces he stopped in his tracks and turned his head in her direction.

"That divorce you wanted so badly? You're getting it. But I guess that's pretty obvious isn't it?"

* * *

Len could hear Rin's sobs as he walked away from her. He could feel his heart break into a million pieces at the sound of her cries. All he wanted was to turn back around and hold her in his arms. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wished more than anything else that he could turn back time and it could be like morning again. He wished he could just stop time and they could live forever in that bliss, without knowing any of this pain. But he couldn't turn back time and he couldn't change what had he put on the mask that he had perfected over the years and glazed over his face so that none of the emotions behind would ever leak out, ever again.

It was the first time that he had felt more than just lust for a girl and within an instance, just when he thought he could open his heart just a little, she had betrayed him. No, it was better that he walk away from it all now. If he looked back at her, if he saw her face, if he saw her tears he knew he'd grow weak. He knew he'd run back to her and forgive everything she ever did. He'd probably run back and beg her to go back to how they were. And he just couldn't let himself do that. Very cynically he smirked to himself, he was glad he had never uttered those words to her. Three words, eight letters. He had never said them to anyone and now he felt vindicated that he had not done so. Because if he had, he didn't know how he could cope with the hurt of her betrayal. It would remain a permanent scar and he'd never recover. So he simply chose to walk away from it all. He was walking away from love.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mikuo couldn't believe his eyes. It was all over the tabloids, all he could hear on the radio and on the t.v. His nightmares were coming true.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't be left with nothing?"

Mikuo turned his head to see his sister leaning on his door, the most self-righteous smirk on her face.

"How could you do this?" He yelled at her, "Don't you feel any bit of remorse?"

"Why should I?" she laughed, "We're on top now. They're ruined. Even their company is ruined"

Mikuo shook his head.

"How…how could I have ever loved you?", he started, beginning to see all her true colors so vividly for the first time in his life.

"Oh shush. We got what we wanted. So we can stop now you baby", Miku rolled her eyes.

"No.", Mikuo stood up.

It was the first time that he had ever stood up to Miku. He had always blindly followed along with whatever she said, let him insult her, let him beat him down into thinking he was a freak because he loved her. Made him think that he was indebted to her for the rest of his life.

"You never loved me. You only used me." He said staring her straight in the eyes.

"You made me feel like I was to blame for everything that went wrong in your life. And for the longest time I believed it. But now I realize with sudden clarity that everything that has gone wrong was done by your own hand. I was just the scapegoat that you used and abused to your every whim." he continued.

He suddenly started taking slow steps toward her as Miku began to back away slowly.

"What are you doing Mikuo! Stop, don't get any closer!", she screamed.

"You always talked about how I ruined your life. How your life used to be so perfect before I came along. You talked about how disgusting my love was, how it tainted you. How I owed you my life"

Closer and closer yet he came to her with a crazy smile on his face.

"Well guess what?", Mikuo began to break into a maniacal laughter, "It seems as if you've ruined my life!"

He lunged at Miku and grabbed her by the throat as he began to choke her. Miku started to turn a dark shade of violet as she clawed as his hands. As he felt her become unconscious underneath him, he finally released her. Had he killed her? Was she dead? No. Mikuo might have finally stood up to his sister, but he still had that strong set of morals and killing a person, no matter how evil, was another one of those things he just couldn't do. No he had merely knocked her out so she wouldn't be a pest while he went to right his sisters wrong actions.

For the first time in years, Mikuo felt that the chains of darkness which had been keeping him in hell had finally freed and when he went outside that day, he felt like he was seeing sunlight for the first time in his life. Had it always been so bright and warm? He couldn't remember, but he smiled. He guessed in some twisted way, Rin had saved him from the darkness. Now it was time for him to return the favor.

* * *

Len paced around the back of the school. His whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of a day.

"Len!"

His head shot up. It was only Luka.

"Len is it true?" she cried out.

He could only manage to nod his head.

Luka jumped into his arms as she embraced him.

"Then that means…that there's nothing between you and Rin right?", she asked.

Len stood silent. He didn't want to hear her name ever again.

"Oh, what a relief!", Luka sighed out "I was feeling so guilty, thinking I was being a home wrecker but well…well this is great news! We can finally be together! Len! We can go away together."

Len was barely hearing her. Although he tried to forget Rin, all he could think of was her face.

"Things are not good right now. Your career. Oh dear.. Well, we can go back to Switzerland! Len, please come away with me! We can be happy there, we can start your career back up. It'll be slow, but you'll have me. And we'll be okay"

"No…", Len started. "No, I refuse to run away. I'm going to stay here and deal with what I have done"

"Len.."

He looked up to see her. His Rin, his wife. Her eyes now puffy from having cried so much.

"What are you doing here?", he spat.

"I-I was looking for you"

"What's the point? We're strangers now"

"That's just the thing! I don't want us to be strangers Len!", Rin cried out grabbing a hold of his arm, "I've thought a lot about this. I want to fight for us. I know it's hard for you to trust me right now, but I'm going to stay. I'm going to stay right here by your side. The press, they can say whatever they want about me, I don't care! If only I have you, that's all I need"

"Are you stupid? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? There are so many anti-fans out there!", Len yelled at her, "So just leave! I don't care where you go, but just get far far away from this city, from this country even"

"No, Len, if you stay I'm going to stay!", she yelled.

Len sighed, "Wow you really don't get the hint do you? I tried to tell you nicely but fine, I'll just tell you the truth. I want a divorce. I want to be with Luka! I've always had feelings for Luka, you were nothing to me. Get that through your thick skull!"

"But..but the kiss…I don't believe you Len!"

"The kiss?", Len laughed, "I'm a player. Why are you so surprised? I can fake anything just to get a girl in my bed. To be honest, I'm just amused at how easily you fell for it."

Rin faltered, her grip on his arm loosened.

"Len…I hate you", she breathed as her tears ran down her face. She turned around and ran.

* * *

_**That Evening**_

When Len finally returned home that evening, he expected to be bombarded by paparazzi, but to his surprise there was no one at his door but a certain blue haired boy.

"You bastard!", Len said as he grabbed Mikuo by the collar and held him against the door. "How dare you even show your face around here!"

"Yeah, I can understand that you hate me. So hit me if you want to, but I have something that you might want to hear"

Len dropped him to the floor.

"Spit it out before I strangle you!", he yelled.

"Rin and I didn't sleep together", Mikuo admitted, "I admitted that to the paparazzi as well. That it was all staged by Miku and I in order to sabotage you. That's why they're not swarming around here tonight."

"Why-why should I believe anything you say!", Len shouted.

"You don't have to believe anything I say. But if you really love Rin, then I think your heart knows the answer to that. If she'd really be the kind of person to do such a thing", he said.

Len stood by silently as Mikuo patted himself off.

"Well, I might as well go and pack my things and get out of here now. I think I've just ruined my entire career, now that the jig is up"

"Wait", Len called out as Mikuo walked away, "Why did you do this? Why did you tell the paparazzi and ruin yourself?"

Mikuo turned around,

"It's simple. Because I also love her. But she chose you. This is the only thing I can do for her now"

As Len watched Mikuo's figure grow further and further away he thought about Rin. Had he truly believed that Rin had slept with someone else? Deep inside, his heart told him no.

He hurriedly went inside the house, searching for her.

"Rin!" he called out.

Nothing but darkness answered back. He turned on the lights and went to her room. She wasn't there. He opened the bathroom, she wasn't there.

Suddenly he heard the phone ring. He lunged for the receiver.

"Hello, Rin?!", he called out hopefully

"uh..no, it's Luka"

"Hi", Len answered feeling disappointed

"You left really suddenly today and I was just wondering if it was true, all the things you've said. How you've always had feelings for me…"

"Luka, I can't do this with you right now. Rin is missing. I don't know where she is. She gets sick easily! And if she doesn't have Mr. Snuggles with her, she can't sleep at night. And she has problems with figuring out public transportation sometimes. She always needs someone there with her."

"God. Len. You're so in love with her aren't you? Why did you let her go then?" Luka said

"What?"

"How can you be so blind? The way you think about her all the time, the way you worry about her. Len you're in LOVE with her, why can't you see it? Why is it that everyone else sees it but you?"

Len felt his heart racing faster. Love? He had always sworn that there was no such thing. Could it be? Could Len Kagamine, the world's biggest play boy, finally have been caught? Love. Love. Love. It was love. My god, it was as if it had suddenly clicked to him. All those feelings that had been swirling inside him, the one he had suppressed for so long. It was love.

"I'm sorry Luka, I have to go", Len said before hanging up on her.

He raced back into her room and searched until he saw it. A note written on her dresser table. He quickly grabbed it and read through it.

_Dear Len,_

_If you're reading this now, I might have already left. Maybe I was the only who had loved you this entire time, like an idiot. Maybe it's true, that you never had feelings for me and I somehow made it up inside my head, because I wanted you to love me so bad. Maybe I'm too clumsy sometimes, I know I'm too short, I'm always yelling and making a fuss. I'm just a burden. I don't want to be that anymore to you. I don't know when I'll come back, or if I'll come back. Perhaps we'd never see each other again. Perhaps, that's for the best. But if I never see you again, I really do hope that you can be happy with Luka, and as for me, I'll try to find happiness in my own way._

_Love, Rin_

"No…No Rin", Len whispered as he ran out the door. He just kept running and running. Maybe he could catch her. He didn't know where she was heading, but he'd find her. He'd find her at the airport. He could catch her, he knew it! He'd catch her and he'd tell her that he loves her. Yes, Len Kagamine loves her! LOVE! He was so sure of it now, why didn't he know before? It was always there before him. He loved everything about her. He loved that she was clumsy and was always bumping into things, he'd kiss away every bruise! He loved that she was too short, even better for her to fit into his arms like a puzzle piece! He loved that she always yelling and making a fuss, he thought it was cute. He loved her.

He caught the nearest cab and asked the driver to gas it. As soon as he arrived at the airport, he ran to the nearest desk.

"Please, I'm looking for someone! Her name is Rin Kagamine, Rin Kagamine! Which flight is she on!"

"Sir you're going to have to calm down", spoke the lady at the help desk. "Now could you please repeat your request?"

"RIN KAGAMINE! WHAT FLIGHT?!", Len practically screamed at her.

"And how do you spell that Sir?"

"AGH!" Len cried in frustrated. He grabbed a pen from the desk and jotted the name down on paper as he shoved it to her.

After what seemed like centuries, she finally replied

"Ahh, yes Ms. Rin Kagamine flight AK877, that's at Gate 42"

Len had barely let the woman finish her sentence before he ran sprinting for Gate 42. He ran right through the passport check, as he heard the TSI officers yelling after him. He felt security running after him but he didn't care, he had to catch her before she left.

"Please Rin, Please wait for me. I'll catch you! I'll tell you I love you. You have to stay here with me!"

All he could think about was her, all he could hear was his heart beating. It was like a race against time itself.

"Gate 42, final boarding call"

Len ran faster than his legs could allow him to until he saw the sign up ahead: Gate 42.

"Sir! You can't go in there!", one of the flight attendants tried to stop him.

"RIN!" He called out "You have to stop this plane! Please!"

"Sir!" The flight attendant tried again, "The flight has already departed"

The words finally hit him. The flight had departed. He dropped to his knees as the security caught up with him. He didn't care if they cuffed him or took him and put him in jail, he didn't care at all. He had lost her.

She was gone_ forever._


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi all! I bet you didn't expect to see this on the list of updated Vocaloids now did you? I completed this story some time ago, but I decided to reopen it. I know many of you were disappointed because I rushed the ending, due to the fact that I had really lost passion for this story and just needed to go and start something new. But now, I feel like I can give the story a more proper ending so I've decided to rewrite the last chapter (or maybe last chapter**s**? We'll see where it goes) Anyway, I hope my old readers haven't forgotten about this story and of course new readers are always welcome. Expect a new chapter to be up within the next couple of days! Hope you guys continue to support me :)

-_s2LaDolceVita_


	16. Chapter 14

**_A/N: So this is the new chapter, the first scene with Luka and Mikuo remains the same, but I've changed the second part where Len runs after Rin. Also! As it turns out, this is still not the final chapter hehe, it looks like I'll have to be posting more chapters after all. _**

* * *

**_5 years later…_**

"Hi, I'm home", the pink-haired businesswoman walked through the door as she smiled at me

"Welcome home, how was work?", I juggled the two toddlers who were vying for my attention on each arm.

"It was fine, same old same old you know. How were our babies?", Luka asked as she pinched the cheeks of each twin.

"Their eyes take right after their father", she said as she smiled at me, "Look at how clear and blue they are!"

Yes it was true. A few years after Rin had disappeared, I found myself still desolate and broken. It was Luka who had picked me up, who had offered a shoulder to lean on. She had always been there for me. So one night, after having had a few drinks, in a frenzy of unbridled passion we had conceived the twins, Leia and Liam, together.

"Oh don't even joke like that!", Luka yelled as she threw a baby pacifier at my head.

"Ouch", I cried out as I rubbed my head, "Chill out it's just a story!"

"Oh haha Len Kagamine, Mikuo sure is gonna laugh when he reads that on the script huh?", Luka shot back with a smile.

Okay okay okay! Everything I said earlier? I was bluffing. Luka and I don't actually have kids together. And also I gotta stop talking out loud when I'm typing these scenarios out on my laptop, unless I want Luka to hit me with a pacifier again. No the truth is, I'm a writer now. And uh….I guess I also baby sit Luka's kids for her as a side job-but I'm not a baby sitter, I'm a writer, a soon-to-be-successful screen-writer and don't you forget it! Surprised? Player Len Kagamine actually made something of himself! After my acting career went down the toilet, I was really at rock bottom. But it wasn't until I started writing out all my feelings for Rin, the words I couldn't say to her, the words she should have heard but never got the chance to, that I realized I had a talent for writing. Ever since then, I've been trying to work on the screen-play for my story, for _our_ story. The story of her and I. Although I had intended to finish it within a year, one year turned to two and two turned to three and well, here we are five years down the road and I still hadn't finished it. I didn't know what it was, but after a certain point, I didn't know what came next. It was like a permanent writer's block.

"Hey, Luka, Hey Len", Mikuo came in.

"How are my babies?", he cooed at Liam and Leia.

"And my lovely wife?", Mikuo continued as he leaned in to kiss Luka, who promptly smacked him in the face with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ow!", Mikuo cried out, rubbing his nose.

"Okay, can you guys quit pretending like these kids are yours?", Luka rolled her eyes.

"Well they might as well be, we're hanging around here so often, I'm practically their second dad!", Mikuo laughed.

As for Mikuo? Well as you may have found out by now, he's clearly also not the father of the twins. Much to everyone's surprise, Mikuo and I somehow managed to call a truce, and over the course of the last five years, many things had changed. This guy, who I once hated down to the very fiber of my being, is now actually one of my good friends. He's also the director of the story I'm currently writing. Things didn't turn out quite as pleasantly for his sister however. Last I heard, Miku Hatsune had been institutionalized and she's been in the mental ward ever since. Mikuo still visits her from time to time, but I can tell she's still a delicate subject so we try not to ever bring her up.

"Dudes!"

We both turned around to see Kaito, rushing in.

"Hey sweetie" he said laying a kiss on Luka's cheek as he took the twins from her.

"So you won't believe what happened today", he chuckled, "I found the perfect girl to play the part of Rin in the movie"

"Oh really?", frankly I was unamused. That's what Kaito always said.

I first met Kaito when Luka started dating him in college. I always thought he was a bit of an airhead, but he was a good guy deep inside and we all knew that. I may have been Luka's first love, but it seemed she had found her true love in Kaito. So although I would have otherwise killed him for having gotten Luka pregnant so early, I knew he was responsible and he'd take care of her. Kaito did a lot of odd jobs. Sometimes he waited tables down at the local diner, or he'd cut the grass in the park, he even did some acting on and off. When he found out about my screen-play he said he desperately wanted to play as me and eventually I obliged. Although because Kaito has a non-adulterous bone in his body, I highly doubt he'd be able to play the "player". Still, ever since then he'd been more excited about the movie than even I was and he was always on the lookout for the perfect girl to play Rin. He'd find them everywhere, at the diner, at the beach, at the mall but none of them were good enough. Because let's face it, nobody could ever measure up to _her_. Mikuo and Luka both thought my standards were far too high, but they didn't understand. None of them captured the essence of Rin.

"No really this time! I mean it, this girl is perfect to play Rin!", Kaito jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh you're going to love her! Her name is Rie. I was carrying a bunch of books down to that old used bookstore on the corner, and I accidentally bumped into her. She spilled her coffee all over me and she seemed so genuinely apologetic. One thing lead to another and I'm having coffee with this girl", Kaito continued enthusiastically.

"Ahem", Luka said with an eyebrow raised.

"But of course she's nothing compared to you my love!", Kaito laughed nervously, "I only met her because of this movie, you know I'd never step out on you"

"Yeah yeah yeah.", Luka rolled her eyes "If you ever cheat on me I'm going to make you a eunuch and take the twins with me!"

Kaito gulped, "Any-anyhow, I was talking to her and she just totally seemed like Rin. I mean I've never actually met Rin before, but from what I've read from your scripts, it sounds exactly like what I've pictured her to be in my head!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll at least meet her. Tell her to come to casting tomorrow" I drawled just to shut him up.

I highly doubted that this girl was going to impress me, but I guess we'll just see what happens.

* * *

**_The Next day.._**

I sat in my seat, bored out of my mind. We had been through thirty girls already auditioning for the part of Rin (aka the part of "Misako", I had to change the names of course in my screen play!) and none of them fit the bill.

"Hey man, you can take a break if you want, you look exhausted", Mikuo said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. You can continue without me right?" I said as I got off my seat and turned around to leave the auditorium

"Next!", Mikuo called out.

"Um..Hi.. My name is Rie Kamisaki and I'm here to audition for the part of Misako"

It couldn't be. I felt my eyes grow wide and my body freeze up. That voice, it was too familiar. It was a voice that kept replaying in my head like a broken record for the last five years. I whipped around.

_It was her._

It was Rin, the girl that had never left my memory. The one who still haunted me with her presence, her voice. Whenever I closed my eyes I could still see her, her image burned like an outline in the darkness of my lids. And now here she was standing before me. Her eyes, once so naïve and innocent was now hardened and perceiving. She had grown into her body well, now so voluptuous and womanly. But she was still my Rin, the girl who got away.

For what seemed an eternity, our eyes met in a lock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come" she mumbled before pushing her way out the exit.

"..Rin..", in my state of shock all I could mutter was her name.

"Go after her", Luka said as she stood behind me.

"Luka…", I started.

"No Len. No excuses this time. You're not a high school boy anymore. You're an adult. Don't let her go this time. Don't you remember what I told you back then?"

I did. I did remember.

_5 years ago..._

_"Len let me in!"_

_I heard a pound at my door. How long had it been since I last even went outside? I figured it'd been a week, although it was hard to tell. I'd just been sitting here with the shades drawn, my days blending into my nights until they all just became an irrelevant period of time. Everything was irrelevant now without her._

_"Len!"_

_I opened the door, probably looking ghastly._

_"Go away, I don't want to see you" I said to her._

_But Luka pushed against the door and forced her way in._

_"You're an idiot!", she screamed at me._

_"Ha, you don't think I know that?" I laughed sarcastically._

_"Why are you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself? You know Len, I loved you because I thought you were strong. Because you protected me, but I see that you're just a pathetic little boy"_

_"That's right! I am a pathetic boy! I know that! Who are you to barge in and shove this in my face? Get out..GET OUT!", I screamed at her._

_"Wake up! It's hard for me to let you go but it's harder for me to force you to stay with me and watch you yearn for another person and if you can't love me, there's nothing I can do. But if you're sitting here miserably, not even being able to be happy with that other person, do you realize how pathetic you are making me? How can you be so selfish?", she cried._

_"What do you want me to do about it? She's gone! I don't know where in the world she is! She's gone! Maybe it's not meant to be! Maybe fate is telling me we can't be together, what can I do about that?"_

_"There's no such thing as fate Len!", Luka yelled, "You hold your destiny in your own hands. If there is such a thing as fate, it can only take you so far, the rest you have to create on your own. Don't tell me you are too weak to even do that"_

"There's no such thing as fate..", I muttered to Luka, "I hold my destiny in my own hands"

"That's right" she said defiantly, "Are you going to let it slip away again?"

"No, not this time, not ever again" I said defiantly

I sprinted out the door and ran after her.

"Rin!" I grabbed a hold of her left hand.

"I never should have shown up here again!", she said, trying to shake me off

"I'm…I'm glad you did"

"Let go of me Len. We're strangers now", but I grasped tightly to her hand, and that's when I felt **it**. A certain _metallic _feeling.

"At least have a coffee with me"

"Cut the crap Len. We're not exactly…we don't have the type of relationship to call each other out for coffee and chit chat about how we're doing"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"So what did you mean Len? What do you hope to walk away with? Did you want to get back together, is that why you're doing this?"

"No, no, that's not what—"

"Or did you want to be 'friends'?"

"I guess I'll take whatever I can get, I just wanted to talk"

"Oh you wanted to talk.", Rin scoffed, "Okay then talk, what could you possibly have left to say?"

I lifted up her hand, the one I still had grasped tightly in mine.

"This is what I wanted to talk about", I said as I lifted up her left hand, where a diamond ring rested upon her fourth finger.

She gasped. She looked down at the ring and then back at me and her eyes widened. Then suddenly she fell silent.

* * *

_Len!"_

_The young sandy haired girl leaped toward him, a smile twinkling in her adoring blue eyes._

_Len Kagamine opened his eyes to reveal sunlight peeking in between the branches of the tree he lay under, and the innocent face of Rin. _

_"What are you doing here dummy? It's class time", he smirked at her playfully. _

_She blushed a light pink, "Well I could ask the same of you. I guess we're both class ditching dummies", she laughed._

_"I-I've brought you something" she stuttered, handing over a box of Pocky._

_"Thanks" Len replied, sitting up to take the box from her._

_"Hey, Len" Rin started, leaning on the tree trunk next to him, while he nibbled away at his chocolate Pocky._

_"Mmm?" he responded_

_"After high school, do you think it'll be the end for us?"_

_"No, we haven't even started"_

_The two shared a smile and looked upon the horizon where the sun shone brightly on a cloudless day._

"Len"

At the sound of her voice, Len Kagamine snapped out of his day dream. He had been thinking of the past again, thinking of _their _past. Things couldn't be more different now.

"I think we both know you have something you want to say don't you?" Rin asked in a strained voice, breaking the awkward silence between them.

He did. A thousand questions had constantly burned through his mind for the last ten years, but now at this moment, he couldn't just choose one, so he decided to go for the most immediate thought.

"So, you're engaged now"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, yes I am" Rin replied quietly, staring into her cup of espresso.

"..Do you love him?" Len asked hesitantly. He hoped she would say no, that she'd tell him that she loved him all this time.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have gotten engaged to him otherwise"

Len stayed silent, pushing the little piece of crumb from his pastry around on his plate. He looked up at Rin and studied her face. Any trace of childishness were now gone, her round face had become sharply defined and even more beautiful. But something had changed within her. Her eyes didn't hold that same mischievous twinkle that it did back then. Now something seemed guarded and cold. Was he the one to blame for that?

"Well if that's all" Rin began, "I have a job to get back to, so if you don't mind-"

"I want to know why you left" he finally uttered, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Rin scoffed sarcastically, and stared at him with an impenetrable coldness. Len couldn't help but be taken aback, Rin had never looked at him this way. She had always been goofy and a little ditsy but now, it was as if he never knew her.

Are you really going to pretend that you don't know? You know very well what you did to me Len, and I will never forgive you for that"

_Len sighed, "Wow you really don't get the hint do you? I tried to tell you nicely but fine, I'll just tell you the truth. I want a divorce. I want to be with Luka! I've always had feelings for Luka, you were nothing to me. Get that through your thick skull!"_

_"But..but the kiss…I don't believe you Len!"_

_"The kiss?", Len laughed, "I'm a player. Why are you so surprised? I can fake anything just to get a girl in my bed. To be honest, I'm just amused at how easily you fell for it."_

_Rin faltered, her grip on his arm loosened._

_"Len…I hate you", she breathed as her tears ran down her face. She turned around and ran._

Len grimaced at the sudden flashback her words brought. Even now they stung freshly.

"So you go and get engaged to get back at me? You know how I still feel about you." Len growled, the little green monster slowly starting to grow in his chest.

Rin chuckled a mirthlessly, "You're still as childish and self-centered as I remember."

Len turned beet red at her statement. Yes, this was not the Rin he remembered.

"Do you really think I'd get engaged to someone I didn't love just to 'get back at you'?"

"James, my fiancée," Rin started, emphasizing the word 'fiancee' "was always there when you weren't. He offered me sincerity, security, and comfort. You only played games Len, that's all you ever cared about. Your own amusement, regardless of anyone else's feelings"

With that, Rin abruptly got up from the café table, but Len grabbed her wrist.

"Let go" Rin hissed at him furiously.

"No" Len returned just as fiercely, standing up from the table to look at her straight in the eyes, "If you think you're going to run away again, you're dead wrong Rin Kagamine"

"Stop making a scene" Rin glared at him, as she attempted to shake off his steel-hard grip on her.

But Len had heard enough, he began to drag Rin from the café they had sat at, and down to an empty alleyway where he pushed her roughly into the brick wall.

"What do you want from me Len?" Rin asked in a cold and emotionless tone.

"You know what I want Rin, I want you" Len whispered in her ear.

His eyes burned with intensity as he recognized the familiar scent of her skin, sweet and tempting like sin. He cornered her against the wall and slowly pressed his lips against her, his desire overwhelming. Her lips felt soft and warm and so right against his.

"Len, Stop!" Rin shouted, slapping him squarely in the face.

"I said I'm engaged, and you're…you're too late" Rin said with an added bitterness to her tone "Don't ever do this again"

Len stood there stunned and recoiled, as he brought a hand to the side of his cheek, already turning red from Rin's slap.

"It's always been us Rin" Len called out to Rin in the distance, "Always has, and always will."

"Not anymore" She replied "I've changed, and there's a lot you don't know about me."

But if there was anything Len knew, he knew that he'd do whatever it took to break down the wall she had put up against him. He'd do anything.


End file.
